


Come a Little Closer as the Night Gets Older

by bluebowtie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Dependent Louis, Dominant Liam, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Louis, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sassy Louis, Smut, Spanking, Strict liam, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Liam, Top Liam, University Student Louis, caring liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebowtie/pseuds/bluebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're pretty." The man in the suit told Louis as Louis began to pack up his things so he could leave the coffee shop as soon as possible. He noticed that this same man had been staring at him for some time now and it was starting to freak Louis out a bit - and it didn't matter how attractive Louis thought he was.</p><p>"Is that what you do then?" Louis asked him. "You sit around in your expensive looking suit and call young men pretty? You need to get a new hobby, mate." </p><p>Then the man walked closer over to Louis, leaning in to speak into his ear with a growl to his harsh tone. "And you better be careful, a pretty omega like you can be sniffed out rather easily. How about we meet here tomorrow and you can adjust your attitude or I can do that for you." </p><p>Louis let out a scoff and headed towards the door, pushing it open and taking one last look at the man who managed to make Louis almost whimper in public.</p><p> </p><p>- Or the day Louis Tomlinson met Liam Payne, he had no idea how much he really needed him.<br/> <br/>- - Alpha/Omega combined with Sugar Baby/Sugar Daddy relationships.</p><p>[First part is just a story preview]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story Preview

**Author's Note:**

> So, this will be my first try and a Alpha/Omega and Sugar Baby/Sugar Daddy fic. I've never written either and somehow I thought it would be a great and interesting idea if I combined them together. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Louis looked up slowly when he noticed a pair of shiny black dress shoes stop beside his table. He was currently working on taking notes for an English paper that he needed to start working on for his morning class. His eyes met with a pair of dark brown eyes and they made Louis freeze, but not out of fear. The man's hair was lightly styled up with some gel, his face shaven down but still showing off some of his scruff that helped to define the chiseled structure of his face.

"Can I help you?" Louis asked him once he was able to maintain some of his composure in front of this complete stranger. He really didn't want to be bothered because he only had so much time before he had to start heading back to the campus. 

The pair of eyes looked Louis over, starting with his face and then moving down the rest of his body. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as his eyes drew lower, his head seeming to nod in satisfaction at his find. 

"You're pretty." The man in the suit told Louis as Louis began to pack up his things so he could leave the coffee shop as soon as possible. He noticed that this same man must have been staring at him for some time now and it was starting to freak Louis out a bit - and it didn't matter how attractive Louis thought he was.

"Is that what you do then?" Louis asked him. "You sit around in your expensive looking suit and call young men pretty? You need to get a new hobby, mate."

Then the man walked closer over to Louis, grabbing at his bicep with his fingers digging into his skin, leaning in to speak into his ear with a growl to his harsh tone. "And you better be careful, a pretty omega like you can be sniffed out rather easily. How about we meet here tomorrow and you can adjust your attitude or I can do that for you."

Louis let out a scoff and headed towards the door, pushing it open and taking one last look at the man who managed to make Louis almost whimper in public. As he continued walking down the sidewalk, turning his head to look into the window of the coffee shop, Louis caught the man following his every move. There was no way that Louis was going to be able to sit through his classes that day with his Omega body wanting to strongly react to this endearing man who he could only guess was an Alpha. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whoever he was, Louis didn't like him but Louis' body really did."

It was an ordinary August day in a coffee shop just around the corner from a university campus. Louis Tomlinson, a brunet boy with blue eyes, sat at one of the round tables there practically every morning since he found out about the place last November. He spent all of last winter there with hot coffees and hot chocolates while trying his best to study for his final exams so he could have one week off in the spring - then doing the same thing in May to get three months away from university and this same coffee shop. 

A notebook with clean and untouched paper laid open in front of his on the table. A book that was being read to take notes about what he was reading sat open in his lap. His neck and back were starting to get sore from looking down in the uncomfortable position. He has read the same paragraph at least five times now, trying to understand what it was talking about, or just because he forget where he last read. As his eyes scanned back and forth, Louis' shoulders slightly tensed up when he felt like there was somebody staring at him. He hadn't seen anyone when he came into the shop so he had no idea why his body was trying to be protective.

Louis looked up slowly when he noticed a pair of shiny black dress shoes stop beside his table. He was currently working on taking notes for an English paper that he needed to start working on for his morning class. His eyes met with a pair of dark brown eyes and they made Louis freeze, but not out of fear. The man's hair was lightly styled up with some gel, his face shaven down but still showing off some of his scruff that helped to define the chiseled structure of his face.

"Can I help you?" Louis asked him once he was able to maintain some of his composure in front of this complete stranger. He really didn't want to be bothered because he only had so much time before he had to start heading back to the campus.

The pair of eyes looked Louis over, starting with his face and then moving down the rest of his body. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as his eyes drew lower, his head seeming to nod in satisfaction at his find.

"You're pretty." The man in the suit told Louis as Louis began to pack up his things so he could leave the coffee shop as soon as possible. He noticed that this same man must have been staring at him for some time now and it was starting to freak Louis out a bit - and it didn't matter how attractive Louis thought he was.

"Is that what you do then?" Louis asked him. "You sit around in your expensive looking suit and call young men pretty? You need to get a new hobby, mate."

Then the man walked closer over to Louis, grabbing at his bicep with his fingers digging into his skin, leaning in to speak into his ear with a growl to his harsh tone. "And you better be careful, a pretty omega like you can be sniffed out rather easily. How about we meet here tomorrow and you can adjust your attitude or I can do that for you."

Louis let out a scoff and headed towards the door, pushing it open and taking one last look at the man who managed to make Louis almost whimper in public. As he continued walking down the sidewalk, turning his head to look into the window of the coffee shop, Louis caught the man following his every move. There was no way that Louis was going to be able to sit through his classes that day with his Omega body wanting to strongly react to this endearing man who he could only guess was an Alpha, or he was just a rude man who enjoyed being bossy.

Whoever he was, Louis didn't like him but Louis' body _really_ did. He has never heard a voice that has made him freeze like that. His body never responded so strongly to  Alphas at a first glance. He's been around with Alphas only looking for some Omega that they could just use when they caught onto the scent of their heats. As the Omega, he'd obey because he was desperate for a knot. His heat made him more heightened than normal and it turned Louis into somebody who begged.

That was all before he learned about taking suppressants to help keep his body's natural chemicals at bay. They even made him feel better and he felt like he could go out more often because his scent, which Alphas always told him was delicious, was temporarily hidden from the strong-sensing Alphas. 

Louis Tomlinson was 19 now and just starting up his second year at a university, studying psychology. Well, this year he'd finally get the chance to take the interesting electives in different age groups of development. Last year, Louis could only take the introductory course, along with classes that he didn't care about because they had nothing to do with his actual major. That also led to Louis' terrible grades but luckily he was able to pass them - somehow. 

His parents weren't happy with his performance, warning him that if he didn't pass that they wouldn't be able to pay for classes to retake. He knew his parents didn't have the most money in the world and he didn't want to disappoint them or have them waste money they needed for Louis to just sit through classes he'd rather sleep through all over again. If they couldn't afford university, then Louis would have to give it up and get a job to help his family earn an income. Yeah, he probably wouldn't enjoy working, especially with his Omega tendencies stopping him, but he would support his parents just as much as they supported him. 

Being an Omega, his parents also worried about Louis. They didn't like the fact they were sending their eldest child off into the world where vicious beasts preyed on him just because of what he was. They'd rather have Louis stay back home where everything was under control and their environment didn't have Alphas or Betas to use their son as a plaything to fuck around with whenever their wild dominance drove them to their natural instincts to mate - mating without giving Louis any love at all.

It didn't help Louis that many, _many_ , people found him to be attractive. Alphas, Betas, ordinary people, loved to grope his ass because they found it to be perky and irresistible to touch. They would always tell him how they couldn't wait to get their cocks inside of it and then wreck his hole. Of course, Louis' body just had to be turned onto the rude and possessive talk, making him leak and giving Alphas something to comply to.

He didn't have time to go back to his dorm, which he lived alone in because he didn't want to room with anyone just incase he was having a terrible heat and his roommate turned out to be an Alpha or something. After the strange meeting he just encountered, Louis wished that he could hide in his room to prep himself open with his fingers to get one of his plugs to fill up his hole. He didn't want to sit in class with his body leaking during class. Not only was that embarrassing but - and  again - he wanted to stay clear of any Alpha radars. 

There was the choice of not going to his morning class but it was the fresh start to a new year and he didn't want to already end up behind on everything. His parents wouldn't like that and neither would Louis. He was going to start getting more into classes that he was excited about, hopefully not as excited as a certain man made him that morning. 

Louis couldn't help but let out a whine, just thinking about the mystery man again. He felt a strain go right down to his cock and he really needed to rub against something to give him the release he was going to begin to crave if he kept letting his body win the battle. He couldn't help but to walk faster, acting like doing this would make all his sensitivities go away.

All Louis could do now was start heading to class, where he knew a few Alphas were also in his class. He'd be walking into very dangerous territory now that his body decided to slick his insides up for the possibility of the stranger wanting to get his knot.

As he approached the building where his class was, Louis noticed that there weren't too many people around, which was a little bit strange because a lot of students chose to have morning classes, probably because their bodies were used to having early mornings to get ready for school all the way up through their teen years. Louis stopped so he could read the bold print on the pieces of papers taped inside of the windows and doors. 

**Attention Students and Faculty:**

**Due to a water pipe break, all classes for today have been cancelled.**

_Oh, thank you God,_ Louis thought graciously. He quickly turned around to leave and could now focus on locking himself into his room to take proper care of himself, care that wouldn't satisfy himself completely but was close enough to getting the job done. 

Once he finally made it back, having to walk up a pretty steep hill, Louis dropped all of his things down right in front of his door, closing it loudly because his fingers were starting to shake in anticipation for the pleasure he was about to give to his own body. Then he went over to the single drawer in his nightstand, where he kept a few plugs, condoms, and lube - he was a very prepared Omega. Grabbing a neon green butt plug and some of his lube, Louis closed the drawer and took the few steps over to his bed. His dorm was rather small so everything he had was very close together. 

He climbed into his bed, getting down onto his hands and knees, then sitting back to undo his zipper from his pants and pop open the button. Then as he slid his pants down over his hips, looking down to see the build-up in his hardened bulge. Louis' teeth sunk down into his bottom lip as he stared down at himself, one hand cupping around his length and giving it a squeeze that made his breath hitch and his body squirm. Louis removed his pants and underwear, kicking them to one end of his bed before he turned around to lay on his back, his erection laying against his belly.

His head sank into his pillow as he laid there, letting out harsh breaths when his free hand began to stroke at his cock, which was warm and felt like it had its own thundering pulse as Louis' sensitive palm moved against it. He chewed at his lip, managing to break its skin as he tried to keep his high-pitched noises from being too loud in the morning. He had neighbors on both sides of him and Louis wasn't sure how soundproof the walls even were. Last year he only had one neighbor and he was always gone. It didn't matter how loud he was then. 

Louis continued his movements, getting tighter with his grip and faster on his rhythm each time until he found a pace that he knew would get him to reach his orgasm in a timely fashion. His plan was to come and then flip over and prep his hole for his plug.

Whimpers fell from the Omega's mouth when he began to roll his hips back into the mattress before rolling them up to make his cock move against the friction of his now sweaty palm. His other hand left go of what he was holding so he could give his balls a few squeeze to aide his orgasm into coming sooner. He wriggled against his mattress and cursed out an audible, "fuck" while his hand stopped massaging his balls to run through his now sweaty hair, keeping a strong grip on it to tug it when pleasure became too much for him. 

As his orgasm came over him, a thick heated sensation washing over his entire body, his toes even curling, Louis stuttered out a few moans. Then a low groan fumbled over his lips as he felt the initial release, his thumb stroking over his tip just before the rest of his release came, hitting against the sticky skin of his inner thighs and belly.

He slowly turned his aching body around so he could put his attention on his hole. There wasn't any reason for Louis to use lube because his hole was dripping enough for his fingers to slide up right inside of him. All he really needed to do was stretch himself out carefully to the size of his plug.

Before reaching his arm back, Louis rubbed his fingers together He knew that with his hand it would take more than just one finger to get a nice stretch out of his muscles. One was nothing to him, when it came from his own hand. He'd usually use two, or sometimes three if he was needy enough.

That led him to start thinking about that man again. Louis wished he got a better look at the man's hands, wanting to know how long and thick his fingers were and how many he could fit inside of his hole without even loosening himself up first. Louis licked over his lips and closed his eyes as he began to picture the man he met that day, his head repeating how he had called him 'pretty'. There was something about his voice that lured Louis to listen, even though he acted standoffish to him. Louis was just being careful. He would always be careful now that he's seen the ugliest side to some Alphas.

Louis started with two fingers and sucked in a breath, pulling the muscles of his abdomen in tightly, and then relaxing them once he let his fingertips skim the outside of his rim until his body stopped fluttering with every single touch he was giving to himself. Once he was over that and needed more, Louis pushed his fingers up to his first knuckle and then twisted them halfway around his hole before going back down to twist them the other way. Then he began to thrust his fingers in and out, sometimes curling his fingers to dray along his slick muscles and to continue to stretch out the rim of his hole. Louis did that until he felt that he was large enough to fit the plug into.

He pulled his fingers out, whimpering a bit from the loss of contact but that was soon replaced after Louis grabbed around at his bed to find the plug he had let go of. His eyes squeezed shut tightly and his jaw clenched as he began to push the plug into himself, his back arching up while he did so.

His breathing was elevated and his body was drenched in a dripping wet layer of sweat as he rolled onto his side, his body curling up as he closed his eyes to try and get himself to calm down now. He could feel the inserted plug as his muscles slowly went back to their natural state but still keeping shape to the plug. 

He now had the rest of his day free. Obviously, he should start getting more work done on his paper but then he didn't know what else he could possibly do. Maybe he'd go out if he could keep his body from attracting maybe he would try to go out again.

Before he could do anything, Louis definitely needed to try and have a nap. His body was tired now and needed to recuperate. There were many times where Louis would lie in his dark bedroom alone and wish that he had somebody who would take care of him after trying to mate with him. All Louis had was himself because all the Alphas who had him before missed out on their 'caring gene'. 

For now, Louis was safe again, unless his mind decided to be cruel to him and make him dream of a certain man bending him over that coffee shop table and giving it to him good. Then he might rut himself against his mattress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will always try to get at least 2.5K - 4K words per chapter if I can - maybe even more if I start typing like crazy! Thank you so much for the comments and judos so far! I hope you will enjoy this story :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""It sounds like you had quite the struggle this morning." Liam commented with an amused chuckle before he cleared his throat, his tone changing back to being more serious. "I can help you out, you know."'

Louis ended up staying in his room for the rest of the day, only taking a break to go out to get something to eat for a really late lunch. He made sure he didn't have to leave the university's campus for anything, giving himself a fighting chance to keep himself away from everybody else.

He was well aware of the plug inside of him and it took time for him to get used to it being there sometimes. He didn't wear them often, usually waiting until he had to wear them, Louis wanted to live as normally as he possibly could but it was difficult with the body he was living in.

After composing himself enough to order food, hoping not to appear too uncomfortable, Louis went back to his dormitory to eat instead of staying back at sitting at the tables in the common area. He noticed a group come in just a little bit after he had and he could see them searching around for something. Louis could only assume that they could smell him. To avoid any confrontations, he was able to sneak away. 

Then Louis was back to doing what he should have been doing since that morning: his English assignment. Working in the coffee shop usually relaxed Louis and he was able to focus and to work on coursework rather well. He wasn't going to be able to go back there and enjoy a hot chocolate tonight because he hadn't showered after pleasuring himself, and he was apprehensive about seeing the man in the suit again.

Sleeping after inserting his own plug didn't happen as easily as Louis hoped. Yes, he was tired after getting off but his mind still wanted to think about the man and what it would be like to have him fucking him senselessly. 

Louis lost his focus and he didn't have enough faith in himself that he'd finish his assignment. He couldn't fail just yet. 

It was nice to be alone sometimes because it gave Louis less distractions from doing what he promised he would be doing - not failing out of university and having his family face financial problems because of him. He didn't want to be a burden to his family. 

To take his mind off of his plug, and his other current stresses - or at least try to, Louis started to read the book he was supposed to analyze so he could write his paper. He didn't know if the water pipe that apparently broke would be fixed up by tomorrow morning, so he would have to pull a late night to get his paper figured out. Procrastination was a bad habit Louis wanted to beat so he could feel more successful and in better control of his life.

The time was now 2AM and Louis was scribbling away, writing a rough copy down on paper before he typed it all out on his laptop, that often crashed. It frustrated him so much whenever that problem occurred. As soon as he'd get to a good place of thoughts feeding off of one another, his screen would suddenly turn black and the laptop's power would fail, which he always kept the charger plugged into one of his few outlets in the small room in hopes that it would just work for him.

His first class was at 9AM, so he had only seven hours to complete his entire assignment. He was exhausted and anxious all at the same time while his brain worked on overdrive to get this paper out. Luckily, it only had to be three-four pages in length. Louis aimed for the minimum. 

Before he could go to his class, Louis thought back to the proposal the man gave him about returning to meet again. If he was truly an Alpha, then Louis knew there would be consequences ahead if he didn't obey his request. That thought of him coming for Louis and giving him a punishment made his entire body shiver, turning him on as he wondered what the man was like when he was really angry.

Louis bit down on his lip, shaking his head so the man would leave his thoughts and he could go back to working on his paper. 

His penmanship became worse with time so as he typed his paper at 4:30 that morning, Louis was sure he'd nod off and lay on his keyboard, random letters endlessly being typed on his paper. He could really go for some coffee to keep himself awake, which meant he couldn't avoid going to the coffee shop forever. 

Plus, he had to travel off to the campus library to print off his paper since he didn't have a printer of his own, or any friends that had one either. His parents couldn't afford to get him a good-working one since they were paying his payments to attend university. Louis promised his parents that he could do without one and he'd find a way to get things printed out. 

HIs fingers moved more rapidly the further he got on his paper, an outburst of happiness exploding inside of him when he noticed he was halfway done with the third page. At that, he made sure to save his work in case bad luck decided to ruin all of Louis' progress.

He waited for his laptop to complete its task, praying that the laptop wouldn't freeze. That also tended to happen from time-to-time as well.

Once Louis was finally done, the paper was now saved again so Louis saved it to a USB drive that he would plug into one of the library's computers when it was time to print it it. He checked the time to find that it was nearing 6AM. The library didn't open until 7AM. He leaned back in his desk chair and closed his eyes, breathing out in relief and feeling the terrible headache that he had from lack of sleep and staring at the bright screen for hours on end. 

After a quick change of clothes, Louis packed together all of his things that he needed into his backpack, making sure multiple times that he had his USB stick with him. He'd hate himself if he forgot about it. 

The least he could do now was go back to the common area to get himself some breakfast, some energy, before trying to pay attention in his morning English class. All he had was a bagel with cream cheese and then he was off to go into the library to complete his paper once and for all. Then he'd go around to the coffee shop and have himself a nice coffee before class. 

In the library, there were other students working on their work or talking with their friends. Louis had a difficult time making friends because he was always worried that some of them were Alphas and they'd be able to figure out that he was an Omega. All he ever wanted to do was protect himself but he couldn't help but wish that he had friends to talk to. 

He printed his paper out and stapled it together at the library desk before leaving. He took in a breath once he was out the library doors. It was now time to go into the coffee shop and Louis had a feeling that somebody else was going to be there to greet him. 

He walked the same route he always did whenever he went there and then he walked up to the counter, seeing the young barista waiting for somebody to order something so he could do some work. His name was Zayn and he worked the morning shifts, and sometimes the nights. He'd always smile whenever Louis walked up to the counter.

"What will it be today, Louis?" Zayn asked him with a smile as he heard the bell ring, which indicated that Louis had walked through the door. 

"I need a really strong coffee." Louis said, trying his best not to yawn, which he failed at doing while Zayn put his order into the register. He pushed his hand into his pocket and let out a groan. "Never mind, I don't have any money on me." 

"That's not a problem. I'll cover it." At the voice Louis suddenly became alert, so alert that he no longer needed that coffee. He watched as the man from yesterday walked up to the counter and handed Zayn some money. "And I'll take the same and make them from a fresh pot." 

Zayn swallowed and nodded slowly while taking the money from the man. He gave him his change before he went off to brew some fresh coffee for them

The man looked over to Louis and smiled at him, his smile then fading for some reason as he began to study him. "You look awfully distraught. Are you all right, gorgeous?"

Louis furrowed his brow and felt himself become rather warm when he heard the man call him 'gorgeous'. He's been called that by a few nasty Alphas but the way this man was saying it to him seemed to feel different and Louis couldn't tell why that was. It was strange and unsettling to him still because this man was a nobody to him and he shouldn't be talking to him in that way. 

"Firstly," Louis began as he took a glance to see if Zayn had filled his order yet, "don't call me that. Second, I've had a rough 24 hours so I'm not in the mood for whatever reason you wanted to meet me. I never even agreed to it." 

The man's brown eyes seemed to darken but then they quickly faded back to their rich shade. "Well, what would you prefer me to call you? What's your name?" He asked him.

Louis let out a sigh. "Louis."

The man slowly nodded. "Louis…?" He exaggerated his name, wanting to know his last name as well.

"Tomlinson." He grumbled. "Louis Tomlinson. So, what's your name then?"

"I'm Liam Payne." He stuck out his hand for him to shake and Louis looked down, remembering how badly he wanted to know about his hands when he was fingering himself almost 24 hours ago. On his wrist was a gold chain bracelet.

When Louis took Liam's hand, he couldn't believe how it felt to have it wrapped out his hand. It was larger than his and so warm. Louis almost didn't want to let go but his mood beat him out of it and he quickly pulled his hand away before his body decided that it was time for this Alpha to take him on. 

"All right, what's bothering you, Louis?" Liam asked, sending Zayn a smile and taking both of their coffees, walking away from the counter with them so Louis had no other choice but to follow him. Liam set one of them down by the sugar and creamers, mixing a lot of both into one cup. Then he picked them both up and sat down on one of the couches. 

Louis sat down next to him, guessing that was what Liam wanted him to do. He wrapped his hands around the cup, feeling its warmth soothe him in a different way than Liam's hand had moments ago. 

"I was up all night doing an entire paper and I had to make sure that I could finish it before my class this morning. I also had to run down to the campus library to get it printed. I was thankful my laptop didn't crash ten times. It's a piece of shit pretty much." Louis explained to him, a bit surprised that he was able to talk so freely to this man named Liam Payne. 

"It sounds like you had quite the struggle this morning." Liam commented with an amused chuckle before he cleared his throat, his tone changing back to being more serious. "I can help you out, you know."

"How?" Louis asked him, blowing on his coffee once he brought the steaming cup closer to his lips.

Liam was watching him intently as he licked at his lips. "I can buy you a new laptop." He stated as if it was the easiest thing in the world. 

When he said it, Louis almost chocked up his coffee. He covered his hand over his burning mouth and then forced himself to swallow the hot liquid. Then he froze when Liam reached a hand and rubbed him between his shoulders, Louis' body disobeying him and melting into the touch. He shook his head after Liam pulled away. "You already bought me coffee. Thank you, by the way, but I couldn't ask that of you. I don't know anything about you other than your name and that you like to wear fancy suits." He left out the part where he was a bit of a creep for the way he seemed to always want to be around Louis and that he was touching him in such a caring way. 

Liam nodded. "None of those are bad things, right?"

Louis let out a sigh. This morning had to be a dream. He was really up in his dorm, fast asleep on his keyboard with a dead laptop.

"Right?" Liam repeated, seeming a bit impatient. 

"Yeah, it's not so bad." Louis replied before drinking his coffee again. The bitter taste doing a well enough job to keep him awake. 

"Good. So, what school do you go to?" Liam asked, making conversation with him all over again. 

"University of Manchester. It's a few blocks from here." Louis told him. 

"I know there." Liam commented before checking the platinum Rolex on his other wrist. "Well, it was nice to see you again, Louis Tomlinson. Good luck with your paper." Liam announced before he stood up, patting Louis' thigh and sending him a kind smile. 

All Louis could do was stare up at Liam, feeling a bit violated that Liam had done that. He watched as Liam walked out from the coffee shop. Once the man appeared to be gone, Louis sank into the couch, letting out a massive breath that he was holding back ever since he first heard Liam's strong voice. 

***

Louis felt so much better after he turned his paper in because now he didn't have to worry about it. The next best thing was that it was Friday and that was the only class that he had that day. He could't wait to be back at his dorm room and catch up on sleep for the day. Once he was back, he took in a deep breath, setting his backpack down on the floor before he walked over to his bed and rolled onto it, letting out a long moan because he felt completely wrecked. 

He didn't know exactly how long he was out in a dead sleep before he started waking up, hearing a knock at his door that got louder each time. His face scrunched up in confusion because nobody ever knocked on his door, except to invite him to a random party or if it was his room advisor. 

With a groan he got himself up out of his bed, the excessive knocking annoying him and making his head feel like it could split. "Hold on, I'm coming." Louis said, his tone coming out a but icy as he moved his hand through his hair before he opened the door. 

"It's not polite to keep people waiting." It was Liam Payne, holding one large wrapped box and another smaller one on top of it that had a bow. It looked like he was delivering birthday presents to someone. Well, he had the wrong place.

"How did you find out where I lived?" Louis asked, still in shock that he had opened the door to see Liam there. 

"You gave me your name and told me what school you went to. All I had to do was ask around and be charming before some girl told me." He abruptly explained to him, shifting the boxes in his arms. "Now, may I come in or are you extremely rude all the time?"

Louis let out a scoff before stepping aside to let Liam in. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Liam walked past him and then sat down onto his bed, his body tensing up and his eyes darted to Louis. "You should wash your sheets, unless you need money to do that. I can give you some."

Louis shook his head. What was with this man and offering him money and expensive things all the time? "No, I'll manage it. I didn't have the chance to because I've been trying to catch up on some much needed sleep, which you just so happen to be interrupting." Louis defensively crossed his arms over his chest after he closed his door and turned to face Liam again. 

Liam nodded his head. "Come sit down next to me, gorgeous." Liam told him, not making it a polite suggestion. 

"I told you not to call me that." Louis argued. 

"Sit!" Liam barked out, causing Louis to flinch and then cower. 

His Omega body quickly obeyed Liam, letting out a whimper and his eyes looking at Liam for approval now that he's done what was asked of him.

Liam sent him a small smile before passing the smaller of the two boxes over to Louis. "Open this one first." Liam told him, 

Louis raised his brow before he slowly began to tear the wrapping paper off of the box, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw what it was. It was a brand new laptop. He slowly looked over to Liam, not believing that Liam actually bought him a fucking new laptop. Who was he?

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

Liam shrugged his shoulders. "You said you needed a new laptop so there you go. I said I could help you out and I did." Liam took the laptop out of Louis' lap, ignoring Louis' reaction completely. "This one's rather heavy so I'll keep it here. I'll send someone to set it up for you soon." He said, getting ahead of himself. 

Louis shifted and began to tear the paper away, quicker this time in hopes to get Liam out of his room faster. "No fucking way." He hissed out, hands stopping and balling up the wrapping paper in his hands. "You bought me a fucking printer?! A fucking printer?!" 

"Calm down, Louis. I bought it so you don't have to go to the library anymore just to print stuff. I'm helping you." He reminded him. "I thought you'd be a little more grateful than that." 

"I am grateful but this is too much. You bought me a laptop and a printer and you just learned my name today." Louis said, backing away from Liam in fear. 

"Sh, gorgeous. I'm not going to kidnap you or murder you if that's what you're thinking." Liam told him gently. Then he sighed and retreated.

"Can you blame me for being completely weirded out about this? What else am I supposed to say?" 

Liam closed his eyes and focused on his own breathing before he opened his eyes to look at Louis again. "How about since I did something nice for you, you do something nice for me in return?" He suggested.

"Um, okay?" Louis said carefully, still keeping his distance in case Liam was actually as psychotic as Louis thought he was. "What can I possibly do for you?" 

Liam leaned down and set the printer box on the floor before he moved closer to Louis, siting across from him now on his bed. Then he reached over to move Louis' slept-on hair out from his face. 

Louis' body didn't tense up that time as Liam's arm moved closer towards him. Liam's fingers left a lingering brush against his forehead after he moved is hair. 

"For starters, you can let me tell you that you're gorgeous." He gave Louis a smile. "And possibly give me your cell phone number."

Louis made a face, giving into the 'gorgeous' thing because Liam probably would never stop calling him that. "I don't have a phone. Sorry, Liam." He wasn't really sorry. He would feel much better if Liam didn't have any other information about him. He already said too much with his name and the school he went to. 

Liam shook his head, looking down at his lap before slowly looking up again. "No worries. I can help you out with all that too."

"No, you really don't." Louis protested, wondering if he should call campus security about this Liam Payne character. 

Liam's face went cold. "I said I'll take care of it." He said firmly. Then he sighed and apologized for getting cross with him. "Listen, tomorrow's Saturday, right? I'll have someone pick you up and we'll go out and get you a cell phone." Liam leaned over and pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek.

Louis' breath hitched at the simple warmly wet contact of Liam's lips, and stubble, against the soft skin of his cheek. His inner Omega was ready to leak through his plug right now so he had to try his best and hold it in until Liam was gone. 

Liam pulled away slowly, smiling happily at Louis. "It's my pleasure to do this for you, Louis. Can you give me a 'thank you' at least?" Liam stared at him until he let out a small laugh. 

"Th-thanks." Louis managed out. 

"All right. Make sure you get your rest, gorgeous. The driver won't be around until 10 so keep a look out since you don't have your phone yet." Liam breathed in again and shook his head, licking his lips. Then he got up and left the room, taking one last look at Louis before he closed his door. 

Louis remained on his bed, his body in full shock and fully aware that his body wanted Liam more and more the longer he was here with him. Before laying down and curling himself up in a ball, Louis glanced down at the things Liam had brought over for him. He couldn't believe a stranger was buying him these things and tomorrow he'd be getting a cell phone too? Why was Liam doing this? Who was Liam? 

Louis' cheek happened to press on the spot where Liam was sat at, still warm and smelling of Liam's cologne. Louis closed his eyes and trained his mind to picture Liam as the scent of his cologne filled his senses like an intoxicating drug that would a tough habit to break once it was hooked on.

He hasn't got off two days in a row since he learned all about taking suppressants to calm him down, and keep him calm until his heats. With Liam, now, it was like the medication didn't matter. Louis' body craved to be filled up by Liam Payne. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for almost 50 kudos already and for subscribing to the story if you did! You're all getting me hyped so I decided to update again :)
> 
> I hoped you liked chapter 2! :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, is that what you're doing with me? Buying me for my approval for you to fuck me? The needy Omega?"

The next morning Louis was woken up by hearing another knock on his door. His mind went right back to the other day when this happened and he had opened the door to see Liam standing there with the wrapped gifts he had given him, which Louis still hadn't touched since Liam was there. So, as he approached his door he couldn't help but mentally prepare himself to see Liam Payne standing just on the other side of the door again. 

When he opened it this time he met with a man, a little older looking than Liam, standing outside of it with no smile on his face. He didn't know whether or not he was relieved or a little bit down that it wasn't exactly Liam being the one there. 

"Um, are you the driver?" Louis asked him. That was the only explanation Louis could come up with after what Liam had told him yesterday because there was absolutely no other reason why an older man would be in the student dorms, which he hoped people weren't noticing the odd visitors that Louis has been having over these last couple of days. That was the last thing Louis needed - to be the Omega who kept having older men coming onto campus and then going in and out of his room. 

The man shook his head, raising one hand up in a safe surrender. Then he gave Louis a small smile. "No, I'm here to set up your printer while you're out."

Louis couldn't help but become a little tense because he wasn't sure whether or not he could trust this man in his dorm room for however long Liam planned to keep Louis away. There was just something about it that didn't sit right with Louis about anything involving Liam Payne but his Omega instincts would rather be very involved with Liam. 

The man cleared his throat and scratched at the back of his head. "The driver and Mr. Payne are downstairs waiting for you. I'd hurry yourself up if I were you so you're not late." His tone gave off a small warning that Louis should be very punctual. 

Louis swallowed, not really knowing what to say that and he felt like he really didn't have a choice in the matter. This man was going to be let into his room to set up his printer and Louis was going to have to leave the building to meet with Liam again, hoping that his inner-Alpha wasn't upset over the fact Louis might just be a couple of minutes late. It wasn't like Liam demanded that he wait outside or watch for him out his window. 

He stepped aside and let the man in, watching him carefully and stopping in the doorway as he began to leave as he saw the man go straight for the printer that was still in its box. He didn't want to close the door but the sight made him feel less uneasy about the situation - but only a tiny amount. 

Then Louis made his way out of the student living building and he noticed a large black Range Rover outside from the windows in the door. He pushed the door opened and slowly approached the vehicle. As he walked closer to it, he heard the sound of a door being opened so he stopped, out of fear of the unknown. The windows were tinted so he couldn't see anything inside of the car. 

Another man walked around the car and gave Louis a silent nod before he opened the backdoor to the Range Rover, standing to the side and waiting until Louis got himself inside the vehicle. 

"Thank you." Louis couldn't help but mumble to him, catching a glance to him quickly before his eyes darted back to the interior of the car as he stepped up into it. The seats were black leather and sitting in the seat next to where Louis was now sat was Liam. 

As per usual, Liam was dressed rather nicely. He had another pair of dress pants on with a navy blue button-up shirt, the first few buttons not done up so Louis could see Liam's chest once the man turned to face him.

Louis' tongue swiped over his lips as he began to think about what it would be like to run his hands over Liam's chest. His hands began to feel warm so he curled them up into fists to get himself to calm down, which he was having a lot of trouble figuring out how to do that when Liam was around him. So, he decided to use his mouth and say what should really be on his mind instead of Liam's broad chest. 

"Don't you own any other clothes?" He remarked, using some sarcasm.

His words didn't exactly help him because that was when Liam turned and grinned at Louis. His blue eyes looked from Liam's face to where his shirt was open, noticing that Liam had a bit of chest hair that Louis wouldn't mind stroking his fingers through on a lazy day or right after Liam fucked Louis to the point where he was exhausted and falling asleep with his head on Liam's shoulder and his hand on his chest. 

"Good morning, gorgeous. You look well rested. Did you sleep?" Liam asked him, completely ignoring Louis small jab at his wardrobe. 

Louis nodded. "Yeah, got more sleep." He swallowed back while staring at Liam's face. His eyes were a deep brown and his eyebrows furrowed a bit whenever Louis would say something interesting. Then he stared at Liam's mouth and how he wanted those lips on every single part of Louis' body. How could someone be as attractive as he was? 

"Are you sure you're not kidnapping me? And who did you send up to my room?" Louis asked him then, feeling a quiver in is pelvic muscles and his ears rapidly heat up as his eyes stayed trained on Liam. He had to keep questioning Liam's every more or else he'd probably leak all over the, probably expensive, leather of the Range Rover.

Liam shook his head, letting out a small frustrated sigh. "No, I'm not. I already told you I wasn't. And that man happened to be my tech expert. His name is Mark. You don't have to worry about him because he has strict orders only to touch the laptop and printer. Then he's supposed to call Paul to pick him up. It shouldn't take him too long and he should be gone before you're back." Liam explained to Louis, making the Omega feel a bit more comfortable. 

Then Liam leaned forward and tapped the back of the driver's seat, the car moving shortly after, leaving the university behind them. 

"Speaking of," Liam began, "have you tried out your new laptop?" 

Louis shook his head. "Not yet. I pretty much fell asleep right after you left." Liam's warmth on his bed didn't help but Louis wasn't about to tell the man that.

Liam nodded. "Well, I'm glad you were able to sleep but try it out within the next few days incase it doesn't work for some reason. We can always trade it in for another one."

The Omega remembered that Liam wouldn't take 'no' for an answer so he decided not to protest his overly-giving nature. He couldn't help but sort of like when he was able to annoy Liam by not wanting to take his generous gifts. It made him a little bit angry with Louis and that reaction definitely had Louis' body having a reaction all its own. 

Liam turned his head to look out his window, giving Louis the perfect opportunity to check out the way Liam's neck looked like in the back and when it dropped to his broad shoulders. He couldn't help but wonder how his shirts didn't rip off of him whenever he moved his muscles. That thought led to Louis wanting to see Liam's muscular body in motion. 

"You're staring." Liam suddenly commented.

Louis drew back a little when he was caught by the endearing Alpha. "Sorry, just trying to figure you out."

The older man turned and sent him a small smile. "You can just ask me questions. I've got nothing to hide."

Louis didn't really believe that and Liam's money, his own personal drivers, and having his own tech expert didn't help his case that he had nothing to hide. There must be something that Liam was hiding. Just because Louis didn't believe him just yet didn't mean that he wouldn't fire off questions.

"How old are you?" Louis wanted to blurt that out the first time Liam had approached him in the coffee shop. 

"31." He replied right back, not missing a beat.

Louis made a face when he heard just how old Liam was, his shoulders then shrugging because he thought Liam could have been a few years older than that. Louis would be turning 20 in a few months so the age difference wasn't as large as he expected - not that he was considering an age difference problem because there wasn't any relationship between them. Liam was just some 31 year-old Alpha hanging around with some young Omega he managed to find. 

"What's your job? I mean, you have to have a pretty impressive job if you can drop money on all these electronics for a stranger to just have." Now, Louis was preparing himself to hear a colorful answer - like Liam being a secret agent or something really cool. 

"I manage and own restaurants and hotels around the UK."

 _They must be high end ones then,_ Louis thought to himself because he's never heard of Liam Payne around the usual fast food chains or anywhere else he's ever eaten. Being in university didn't open the doors for Louis to venture into the higher class world where you had to wear nice clothes just to sit down and eat in a restaurant. Liam definitely had to own places such as those with his wardrobe. He'd fit right in. 

The next question that was buzzing around in Louis' mind was one of the most important ones of all. "Why me?"

At the question Liam's brow did that thing that Louis couldn't help but think was attractive whenever Liam seemed confused. He usually seemed to have all the answers and Louis was able to stump him a bit. "What do you mean?"

"What's your interest in me all of a sudden?" Louis asked him, wanting to cross his arms over his chest defensively to protect himself from whatever Liam's true intentions with him were.

Liam rubbed at the bridge of his nose with his fingers, his eyes scrunching closed and the corners of his eyes crinkling up in a way that Louis could actually call adorable in the Alpha. "I've told you before that you're pretty and an Omega such as yourself probably has Alphas lining up to be with you.: Liam shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at Louis, looking at him in a sort of way before he shook his head and mumbled to himself.

Then Liam reached over and opened the built-in mini refrigerator in the car, taking out a bottle of champagne and pouring the contents into two glasses. He offered Louis one, which he declined. Liam shook his head at Louis - yet again - and then drank both glasses. 

"Most Omegas like the attention. You don't?" Liam wondered aloud. 

He didn't mind the attention at first, until Louis met some Alphas that weren't so kind in their nature. He was aware that they were territorial beasts but Louis didn't think he belonged to every Alpha that laid eyes on him. Apparently, Alphas didn't care for Louis' attitude either and would take control over Louis and put him in his place - underneath them.

Louis looked down in his lap, remembering the horrible times with a selection of Alphas. "I wouldn't know about proper Alpha attention. They smell my heat, fuck me through it, and then leave me for the next one." Louis told him, leaving out the dangerous details that could possible send Liam off. Louis didn't enjoy talking about his past experiences much. Hopefully, Liam was able to notice those hints. 

"Oh, gorgeous," Liam's voice sounded sad then. "You deserve much better treatment than that." He reached over and placed his hand on Louis' knee, his palm curving around its rounded shape.

At first, Louis wanted to flinch away from Liam's touch. He never enjoyed when Alphas would touch him because it was always immediately sexual. Their hands would either travel up his inner thigh or they'd grope his ass without Louis' consent. Often, Louis thought being an Omega was a terrible curse from the world. 

"How do I know that you're not playing me?" Louis asked carefully, watching Liam's hand incase he moved it up with leg some more. He was ready to swat him away if he really needed to, not caring if the Alpha was stronger than him.

"I don't play games, darling. Games are for winners and losers."

Louis sent him a confused look. He had to be on one side of the spectrum over the other. There was no middle ground in games, except for a tie but nobody would want to be settled on a tie. Victory was something people strongly desired. It defined that they were the best. He saw Liam being that way, or at least thinking that way. He had money and success so Louis saw him as a winner, seeing his own self as a loser for the circumstances he's had in his life so far. 

"I see what I want and then I do whatever it takes to get it." 

His answer made Louis feel disgusted, finally removing Liam's hand from his knee. "So, is that what you're doing with me? Buying me off for my approval for you to fuck me? The needy Omega?"

Liam shook his head again, running his hand that was on Louis' knee through his hair in frustration. "I already told you I'm not playing with you. Do you have a problem with listening?" As Liam spoke it was almost as if he was hissing through his teeth, his Alpha-side showing up. He was firm about his every word. "I'm taking care of you because I want to, Louis Tomlinson. Let someone do nice things for you. Not all Alphas are monsters, and if I were to ever see one that mistreated you, I'd murder them."

There was absolutely no way that Liam actually cared about Louis. How could he care about somebody he barely knows a thing about? Louis also wasn't a charity case and didn't want to be treated as if he were one. 

Louis also couldn't deny how fucking hot it would be to see Liam beating up other Alphas that have done him wrong in the past. Liam seemed a bit possessive over him already and he wasn't somebody Liam should be feeling that way towards yet.. That thought was turning Louis on already and he wondered if Liam was able to sniff that out. At that, Louis stiffened in his seat, sucking his muscles in so he wouldn't leak through his plug that he was going to have to take out sooner rather than later at the rate Liam had him producing.  

"I'm sorry." Liam apologized, which a lot of Alphas didn't do. "Enough about all of that. Why don't you tell me a little bit more about yourself? Anything at all. I'll listen." Liam teased from his earlier bit about Louis' trouble with doing that himself.

Of course, Liam would listen and he'd probably remember every single word of it.

"There's not much to tell. I keep to myself mostly these days because I can't trust anyone not to screw me, figuratively and not." He told Liam bitterly as he picked at his fingers, not wanting to meet Liam's strong alluring gaze. 

"Don't you have some spunk?" Liam seemed to be quite amused with Louis. "I won't lie that I'm glad you do because then I wouldn't have you all to myself."

He grinned proudly. How could Liam not think he was a winner when he spoke to Louis that way? Any territorial Alpha would say the exact same thing to him. 

All Louis could really do in this awkward-feeling situation was give Liam a lame smile. 

The rest of the ride was pretty silent, Louis noticing that Liam checked his phone a lot of the time, slipping it back into his pocket and taking it out just to look at it and put it back. There had to be something that Liam was hiding because any sane person would be able to keep their phone resting in their lap with the amount of times Liam's checked his already.

When they arrived at the shopping mall the Range Rover stopped. Liam thanked Paul, the driver's name, and told him that he'd help get Louis out. He also added that he'd call him when it was time to come and pick them up. Liam got out from the car first and walked around it to open the door for Louis. 

Louis slid out and shyly thanked Paul too, wanting to seem polite. Then he followed Liam, where he opened another door for Louis. As Louis walked through the door, Liam placed his hand on Louis' lower back and leaned in to whisper in his ear that it was okay to relax. 

It was a bit difficult to do that because his body would jump at any attention he received from Liam. It was also annoying that he didn't have complete control over his own body. He let out a sigh and hoped his body would realize that Liam wasn't going to fuck him every time their skin touched. 

Liam led the way to the large Apple store, telling Louis that he knew somebody there that would help them out. He added, "Pick out whichever one you want and I'll get it for you. Price doesn't matter so don't even think about being courteous with me." His warning was even a bit playful. 

Louis went to look around for a bit while Liam went over to ask someone else if the person he knew was working this particular day. He sighed as he looked over the phones, not believing he had a chance to even get to touch them. He was used to having a flip-phone when he was in high school. Before Louis went away to university, Louis had to pass his phone down to the next older Tomlinson child. he didn't want to but his parents couldn't afford everyone having a phone. 

As Louis' fingers smoothed over the screen, Liam came up from behind him so Louis' back was pressed to his chest.

"Find one you like, gorgeous?" Liam asked him. 

Louis closed his eyes and swallowed, getting used to the way Liam would call him gorgeous already. He didn't think that he would and seemed to enjoy it as much as he was now. 

"I've always wanted an iPhone but -"

"No, none of that." Liam interrupted him quickly. What color do you want? Blue to match your pretty eyes?"

Louis shook his head. "The black one's fine."

"Okay, then lets go find the guy I know. He said he'd help us out without making an appointment." Liam told him, his hand returning to Louis' lower back to lead him where they needed to go.

As they walked, Louis couldn't help but to look around to see if anyone was watching their interactions, if any of these people here were other Alphas or Omegas, or if they found it odd for a younger man to be seen with an older one.

They got up to the counter and Liam did all the talking, answering personal questions that were directed towards Louis. Louis wasn't paying much attention to him as he was to everyone else. When he brought his arm up to rest it onto the counter it brushed Liam's, making Louis feel an extreme sense of heat wash over him. Liam's proximity was definitely getting the best of Louis and he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to deny his body of Liam.

After Louis' phone was properly set up, Liam handed the man his credit card to pay for everything Louis needed. His plan was kept under Liam's name and Liam said he'd pay Louis' phone bill for him. Louis honestly had no idea what to even say to that. When Liam handed him his phone, Louis couldn't help but grin like an excited kid on Christmas would. Him happy also seemed to make Liam happy.

Liam walked beside Louis, carrying his bag for him. He would chuckle when Louis would almost walk into others because he was too bust admiring his brand new phone that he never saw himself ever owning, well it was technically Liam's but Louis didn't care about that right now. 

"You like it?"

"Yeah." Louis said, not really registering what Liam was asking but he could only assume that it was about the phone in his hands, which he would treat very delicately. He took a quick glance over to Liam. "Seriously, thank you so much for this. I still can't believe you though." 

Liam licked at his lips. "One day I hope that you will. Now, how about getting some lunch? I bet you're hungry." 

Louis nodded since he didn't even have any breakfast before he had left with Liam. He was actually starving so he was glad that Liam wanted to get lunch with him, which actually meant that Liam was buying Louis lunch. Again, Liam told Louis he could get anything that he wanted and he'd pay for it all. Louis decided to get a chicken sandwich, really not wanting to spend too much of Liam's money. He didn't want t be spoiled. He wasn't used to being treated that way. 

As they sat down to lunch, Liam pulling Louis' chair out for him to sit down in, Louis noticed that Liam suddenly stilled as he sat down. Louis looked up to see Liam's eyes scanning around, his nostrils flaring a bit, his brown eyes narrowing in on a group of rowdy boys about Louis' age. They had also stopped and looked over to Liam from across the food court. Louis couldn't help how small he felt just then. It was all his fault that the Alphas were catching onto his scent. 

After staring the younger Alphas down, Liam walked over to his seat and sat down, unpacking the bag and handing Louis his wrapped up sandwich. His stomach felt uneasy because of the nervousness he felt now that other Alphas were onto him. He really needed to eat something and he was sure Liam would make sure that Louis ate and was protected from the younger Alphas that would be crazy to challenge Liam in such a public place. 

The two ate their food in silence before Louis' attention was brought back onto Liam after hearing the older man sigh. Louis took another bite from his sandwich before  putting down on the paper wrapper. Then he licked the food from his lips and waited for Liam to speak. 

"So, Louis, remember when I told you that when I do nice things for you, you do nice things for me in return?" Liam asked him, his eyes still looking as wild as the animal inside of him. 

Louis nodded slowly before thinking of a great remark. "Yeah. What do you want to call me besides 'gorgeous'?" Louis joked with him, which he knew was dangerous to do with an upset Alpha around but it was just in his nature. 

That was when Liam's hand curled into fists and he slammed them both down on the table, making Louis and a few others around flinch. Liam's chest heaved as his hard stare was targeted on Louis. "Now's not the time for joking around when you've got Alphas sniffing you out, understood?" Liam gritted out from between his teeth.

Louis could hear himself whimpering in his head once Liam scolded him. Since they were in public, Louis' inner-Omega couldn't help but to submit to Liam when he got into trouble. He didn't want to make Liam angry with him. He wanted to sink down into his chair and disappear with the way Liam had been looking at him. 

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Louis pleaded with Liam, his eyes watering over as he blinked up at Liam. 

Liam closed his eyes and let out a few breaths before he opened his eyes, his breathing seeming to tame the beast. Then Liam stood up and Louis had no clue what he was going to do next. Liam walked over and sat down next to Louis.

"I was right about you. I do need to help you with your attitude, my spunky Omega." Liam spoke in a low tone before letting the back of his fingers stroke down Louis' cheek.

Louis' body felt shivery at Liam's touch and his eyes locked onto Liam's, wanting to comply to whatever the Alpha wanted from him.  

"A nice thing for me would be to get to kiss you, Louis. I really just want to kiss you and show all those other Alphas that they can't lay a damn finger on you." He let out another breath as his fingers fell from Louis' cheek. "But I'll only do that if you want me to." 

"Aren't I supposed to do something nice for you though?" Louis asked him, his voice small.

Liam nodded. "Yeah, and I know Alphas like to take what they consider as theirs but I'm not going to force you to kiss me if it's not something you really want. I like to think I'm old enough to have a little self control."

Louis really didn't want any other Alpha touching him right now and all his senses were screaming at him to let Liam take him right there. He could pushed their food off of the table and just fuck him right there in front of everybody else. Louis' body was overly-prepared for Liam to just have at him already in any way that the Alpha pleased, even if Louis had to resort to begging Liam into doing anything to him.

He wanted Liam's mouth all over his body and his own mouth wasn't a bad place for him to start. He slowly nodded his head, keeping his eyes on Liam. "You can kiss me, Liam." He said, trying to keep any shake out of his voice. 

His words made Liam smile before the older man was licking at his lips and slowly bring his hands to cradle in the sides of Louis' neck before he brushed his lips over Louis'. The initial contact of their lips together made Liam growl and Louis couldn't wait until he'd be able to swallow the rough sounds of the Alpha. Liam took charge after that, titling his head a bit to really get at Louis' lips hungrily. 

Their mouths moved together, Louis having to try to keep up with Liam's fast kisses, each feeling sloppier than the last. Liam's stubble brushed and burned against Louis' mouth. Louis couldn't help but whine out when Liam bit at Louis' lip before dragging his tongue along it, his tongue then slipping into Louis' mouth to clash with his own. If Louis could get a moan out, it would probably be louder than the entire food court. 

Everything about this kiss was hot, including Louis' body. As Liam continued to get a taste of every part of Louis' mouth, Louis felt like crawling into the older man's lap and rolling his hips against him. He was turning into the little needy Omega that he never liked to be because he had to be whenever his body craved an Alpha. There was something about Liam that made his Omega-side come out stronger than any other Alpha could bring out in him.

Then everything went still when Louis felt his wetness start to trickle out from his plug. Liam's hands stilled first and then he drew back his tongue, pulling away from kissing Louis' mouth with a small sucking sound. His pupils were wide, darkness taking over the brown irises. Then Liam rested his forehead against Louis' forehead, his nostrils flaring again and his eyes squeezing shut as his brain told his senses that Louis' scent was strong and it needed to be taken care of properly this time. 

Louis licked at his lips while Liam was breathing again them. Their foreheads were pressed together and Liam was looking down at Louis like he was the most precious thing in the entire world. Louis couldn't help but want to smile at that because no Alpha has ever looked at Louis the way that Liam has. Louis was some sort of treasure to Liam and he had no idea how he ever became that from being himself. 

"We should get you out of here, gorgeous. Will you come with me?" Liam asked him. 

All Louis could do was nod before Liam collected their things and let Louis walk in front of him so he could usher him out without anyone getting in his way. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for the kudos and such so far! The last chapter I was thanking you for almost 50 and now it is over 100! I'm really happy that you're all enjoying this fic so far. You make writing it about 10x more exciting than I already am over it :)
> 
>  I already have the next chapter outlined so I shouldn't take too long before I update again :)
> 
> And to the people who love LiLo, they've been so alive lately that I don't really know what to do with myself :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to learn your body first, gorgeous."

"How far away are you?" Liam asked Paul, who Louis could only assume he was calling. His tone was quite impatient as he paced back and forth with his own phone pressed to his ear.

As an Alpha, Liam definitely looked like a wild animal to Louis now. Watching him pivot on his heels each time he'd walk so far, made Louis' stomach actually flip because he felt like Liam's wandering would increase in distance and eventually come so close to Louis that the Omega wouldn't be able to breathe around him. It also didn't help that Liam's eyes, now without a trace of brown, would stare at him lustfully. Louis was sure that with each stare, that the wet spot showing off from his jeans was getting larger. 

His Omega scent had to also be driving the older man insane. Louis' was actually surprised that the Alpha was able to keep himself from not pouncing on him. As much as Louis sort of appreciated that, he couldn't doubt the feelings of wanting to have Liam pin him up against the wall of the building they were waiting in front of and kissing him roughly, letting his hands travel anywhere they wanted over Louis' body. All the thoughts he was having was continuously making his scent even stronger, which might lead to the Alpha not being able to ignore his instincts any longer. 

Liam let out a low growl once he hung up his phone, the sound made Louis' attention alert onto Liam. The Omega's hands came up and rested on his belly while his fingers nervously fumbled into each other. His eyes would look down for a moment but then they'd come right back up to look for Liam and watch his movements. For some reason Louis found himself drawn to Liam and the only thing he could blame for that was his damn Omega body.

If Louis was just some ordinary person he wouldn't be around Liam at all. Plus, it would be easier for him to have a social life if he wasn't always running scared of Alphas picking up on his scent all the time. His life would be easier and much more enjoyable. 

He heard as Liam breathed out a sharp breath, one hand now pressed against one of the cement pillars of the building, his hand turning white as he pushed against the pillar with all of his strength that Louis preferably wanted to feel against him. 

"Paul should be coming for us soon." Liam told Louis before he turned around to look through the glass doors of the mall, then putting his glance back onto Louis. "I apologize for causing that scene with you but I could tell that those others were figuring you out." He shook his head defensively. "Your scent is far too strong for you to be out in public, Louis. What if I wasn't here with you?" His tone seemed to be angry with Louis and it wasn't his fault. 

"I wouldn't be out." Louis answered him with a mumble before he began picking at his nails. He'd be back in his room probably fingering himself again until he came enough for his body to calm down. 

Liam nodded his head. "Good." Then he closed his eyes tightly, his head shaking again. "You have no idea how hard it is for me right now to be around you, gorgeous." 

"I kind of have the idea." Louis told him, being a bit smug to challenge the Alpha a bit and to get his mind off wanting Liam to give in and rough him up against something so Louis could rut and whimper against Liam's body. His cravings were still there and they probably wouldn't go away until something was seriously done about it this time. Louis couldn't get off easy with his fingers and another plug. It wouldn't contain him. 

"I'm not going to apologize to you when I ruin your leather seats." Louis then grumbled as he felt another rush of fluid leak out of him, causing him to clench his muscles to try and keep it from happening so often. His jeans and underwear were definitely unwearable now and he couldn't wait to get out of them - but also didn't want to because that would release his scent to far too many people. 

"You don't have to. I don't even care about the leather seats of my car. What I care about is getting you someplace else as soon as possible." With his other hand, Liam scratched at the side of his face along his jawline - a jawline Louis was very interested getting his open mouth on to glide his lips along the length of it.

Louis ran his tongue over his lips a few times before he began to chew at it. At this point he hoped that Paul would show up in the next few minutes because just standing near Liam with both the Alpha and Omega holding back on their heightened sex-drives could be dangerous once they finally acted upon their desires towards one another. 

In what felt like forever, Louis then heard Liam grumble, "Fucking finally." 

Liam's hand came off from the pillar before he walked up the Range Rover that was now pulled up to the curb to pick them up. One of the windows rolled down when Liam walked up to the front passengers' side. 

Louis couldn't tell what exactly Liam was saying to the driver but whatever it was didn't last long before Liam stepped away from the car with a slight shake of his head. Then he walked over and opened the one of the back doors, motioning his hand in the new open space. "Louis, come on."

His voice was ordering him to do something and Louis felt like he could just melt, part of that still from a fear he taught himself to have towards every single Alpha he's come across so far. He walked to the car at a steady pace, wanting to finally leave the mall already. 

As Louis climbed in, his back straightened when he felt Liam's hand pat him on his ass. Louis swallowed and closed his eyes at the faint touch, which felt way more than just faint during the state he was now in. 

Liam climbed in after him and told Paul to drive them back to his place. Louis glanced over to Liam, eyes widening up a bit because he thought Liam would be dropping him back off to his so he could lock himself away from the world so nobody would have the chance to touch him. Apparently, Liam had other ideas that made Louis warm up all the way down to his core.

The Alpha's breathing turned heavy once the Range Rover began to drive off, the older man now resting his arm along the back of the seats and moving his body closer to Louis'. He leaned into Louis, the Omega tensing up and his action making Liam chuckle deeply into his neck. Liam took another breath in with his face hidden in the younger boy's neck and his free hand rested against Louis' thing, the larger hand curving along the shape of Louis' inner thigh.

"I'm gonna take such good care of you, gorgeous." Liam told him just before pressing a kiss to the nape of Louis' neck. Then his tongue peaked out from his lips and gave the place he just kissed a swipe with his tongue, tasting the layer of sweat that was now on Louis' body from his arousal.

Louis couldn't help but let his body sink further into the seat while he let out a breathy whimper at the feel of Liam's hot tongue gliding and leaving a tingling wet mark against his skin. He probably tasted so good to the Alpha.

"You want me to take care of you, Louis?" Liam breathed into his neck, his nose rubbing against Louis' neck. 

There was no possible way that Louis was going to be able to hold back on anything now. He was trapped with this Alpha and eager for him to help make all this pain within his body go away. Only an Alpha could do that for him and he just so happened to be pressed up against one. 

"Use your words and tell me what you want." Liam instructed him, a bit of teasing laced in his serious tone. 

"Pl-please." Louis whined out, his eyes shutting tightly when he felt Liam's hand come up further along his inner thigh, his cock straining again as Louis began to beg to be touched there. 

"Please, what?" Liam asked him again, sounding a little bit impatient with the Omega. 

"Take care of me." Louis panted out, his hips rolling up and Liam's and on his thigh pushing him back down so Louis remained in his seat.

"I will, gorgeous. I'll take care of you as long as you're a good boy for me. Can you be a good boy for me?" Liam was still speaking into Louis' neck, his lips now pressed against Louis' pounding pulse, giving it small brushes with his lips while Louis tried to get his mind to form words so he could speak them out to Liam. 

"Hm?" Liam hummed against Louis' neck. "When I ask you questions, I expect answers. So, tell me, are you going to be a good boy for me? Good boys get rewards, Louis." 

A high-pitched noise was caught in Louis' throat as he bowed his head down as if he was surrendering to the Alpha. "I'll be good. I'll be a good." he said before letting out a hiss when Liam's hand moved up to give the bulge in Louis' jeans a squeeze. 

Liam brought his face out from Louis' neck and then he combed a hand through Louis' hair, which was starting to get wet from how sweaty he was getting. 

Louis closed his eyes again as his head leaned in and relaxed to the way Liam's fingers were moving through his hair. He wondered if this was one of his first rewards for answering Liam. If it was, then Liam would be the first Alpha Louis has ever been with that did something to try and comfort him when he was desperately needy. 

He felt Liam's lips press warmly to his temple before the older Alpha whispered, "We'll be there soon, gorgeous. You won't have to feel like this for much longer."

Another whine made its way out from Louis throat, feeling as Liam's thumb would stroke along the curve of his bulge. He was starting to feel uncomfortable and dirty from sitting in his wet pants for so long. What Liam was doing wasn't going to make Louis an cleaner just yet and he really didn't want to come in his already ruined underwear. 

When they finally arrived to Liam's, which Louis couldn't help but stare at because they had to go through a gate to even get to his house, Liam thanked Paul and told him he could go off now because he wouldn't be needing him until much later that night. Louis didn't think he'd need to stay at Liam's for that long but he knew that arguing with Liam was going to be a lost cause at this point. 

After climbing out from the Ranger Rover and stepping on the long path that they've driven up to, Louis' eyes roamed over the large brick house that stood tall in front of them. 

"You live here?" Louis asked him. 

Liam nodded to his as he placed his hand onto Louis' lower back, leading him to walk up to the house. "You seem surprised. I didn't think you would be since you found enjoyment for making fun of my wardrobe." Liam told him while he unlocked the door, then pushing the door open for Louis.

The Omega's blue eyes took in the sight of the tall foyer in the main entrance of the house, which broke off into two other rooms that Louis couldn't see much of because walls blocked their views. Across from him, Louis could see what he assumed was the kitchen because there was a large glass door that showed off the back of Liam's property. He couldn't believe where he was right now because he's never been inside of a house so large before. He'd gone from a small house in Doncaster to an even smaller dorm room at his university. 

Once the door closed behind them Louis felt as Liam's strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind him, Liam then dropping his head down to place hot open-mouthed kisses on Louis' shoulder. "I can give you the tour later if you'd like. Right now, I want to show you my bedroom." Liam placed one last smaller kiss on Louis' shoulder before slipping his arms out from Louis's waist, running his fingers down to his hips before walking in front of the Omega, motioning with a nod to let him know he should follow him. 

Louis followed Liam up the grand staircase, his eyes looking around everywhere so he could get a feel for who Liam may be, and just because he was in a massive house with a wealthy Alpha that was promising to take care of him. When he brought his eyes back to the man he was following, Liam was leaned against the tan painted wall and pointing across from him. Louis turned his head when he caught up to Liam. As he laid his eyes upon the room, it was like the air was stolen right out of his lungs.

The room was large, the bed matching in size. There were more of those big glass windows that let the sun naturally brighten up the place. Liam's room also seemed to have a master bathroom that Louis could only picture to be just as extravagant as everything else Liam owned. 

"What do you think?" Liam asked once he entered the room next, going around Louis and walking over to his bed, pulling the duvet and sheets back on one side. 

Louis only glanced at him for a second before he walked over to the windows wanting to see the view that Liam was allowed to wake up every morning to, where Louis' view back at university was anything but spectacular. The sky was thankfully a clear blue and Louis looked out to see the grass and the hills that dropped from where Liam's house stood. There were dark green treetops that Louis could make out in the far distance. Liam definitely was a lucky man. 

"It's incredible." Louis told him before turning to Liam with a small smile on his face. He still couldn't believe that any of this day was actually real. Amazing things like this just didn't happen for him. 

"I'm glad you think so. Come here, gorgeous." Liam said, extending out his arm for Louis to take his hand. 

Louis shyly took Liam's hand before he was pulled in closer to Liam, who was looking down at him in such an adoring way that Louis was sure that his plug was going to slip right out from his hole because Liam's eyes were just so deep that Louis could probably get lost in trying to figure them out forever. 

The Alpha's hands went to the bottom of Louis' shirt and slowly removed it from Louis' body, dropping it down on the ground beside his feet. He let his large hands run all over Louis' chest and torso, mapping out every part of his body. 

Liam's tongue licked over his lips before bringing his forehead to rest against Louis', one of his hands traveling down from his shoulders all the way down to Louis' back, which made the Omega shiver and feel like he could collapse if Liam wasn't the one holding onto his smaller frame to keep him standing up against him. The Alpha's other hand rested against Louis' cheek before bringing the younger boy's lips closer to his. 

Louis' own hands came forward, gripping Liam's tucked in shirt at his waist while Liam's mouth slotted over his own. Feeling Liam's lips on his again made a whimper fall from his lips, desperately wanting his mouth to cure whatever feeling that had been building up inside of him ever since he first met the Alpha. His grip held tightly onto Liam's shirt as Louis stumbled forward, pressing his hips against Liam's so he could finally roll his hips against Liam's body, the wetness from his jeans probably getting onto Liam's black dress pants. 

The older man moaned into Louis' mouth, his tongue trailing along Louis' bottom lip to get him to gasp and part his lips enough so his tongue could get inside of it, his fingertips on his back now digging into the bottom of Louis' spine. He removed the hand that cradled Louis' face to rest on top of his bed while leaning Louis back but still holding him with his other hand.

When Louis' fell back onto the mattress, he slowly opened his eyes to see the Alpha now towering over him, his knee between Louis' legs, which he began to grind against so the rounded bone could crush Louis' cock and make his throat cry out with needy sounds. He closed his eyes and whimpered as his bulge moved over Liam's knee, his hands still tight on Liam's shirt until he felt the Alpha remove them from him.

Then Liam leaned down and kissed Louis again, dragging his lips slowly over the Omega's, small sucking sounds filling the space between them after each kiss, Liam's mouth making sure that it never left Louis' for too long. 

"I know, gorgeous, I know." Liam panted against his lips. "I'll take care of you soon." Liam told him as his hands lowered down to unbutton and unzip Louis' jeans, the Omega lifting his hips up quickly to wiggle out of them as Liam pulled them down. 

He heard as Liam breathed in deeply, his nose earning more of the Omega's scent, causing the Alpha to let out a hungry growl. Liam's lips slid down the cotton material of Louis' shirt before stopping at his belly, which was now showing because his shirt was scrunched up. His lips pressed a kiss just below his belly button, making Louis squirm underneath him to how sensitive his muscles down there were, and because he was also feeling the rough scratch of Liam's stubble.

Liam's teeth then took the elastic waist of Louis' underwear between them, releasing it and letting it snap lightly against Louis' skin. he made Louis arch his back off the bed when he licked at the wetness of Louis' underwear, getting his first real taste of the Omega, and getting Louis to bump his face with his straining cock that wanted him so badly. 

Louis reached down to try and grasp Liam's hair with his fingers, his nails scratching up along Liam's scalp each time he failed to get his hands on the Alpha.

Liam raised his head and looked up at Louis, his black pupils still blocking out the rich brown irises. Then he looked back down and presses a kiss to Louis' hip, tongue circling around his hip bone, making Louis move underneath him and letting out a satisfied moan at the work the Alpha was doing to him. 

His hands peeled Louis' underwear away, all the way off of his ankles, Louis' erection now resting against his stomach now that it was free.

"Such a pretty cock, too. My pretty Omega with his pretty cock." Liam spoke to Louis in a kind but desired tone. Liam licked a stripe along one side of Louis' cock, going all the way to his pink tip before taking it into his mouth and letting his tongue lick away any pre-come that Louis was already releasing.

Louis moaned, teeth sinking down into his bottom lip when he felt Liam's hot mouth surround his cock, his tongue then swirling around his tip and making Louis bring up his hips sharply to try and get his cock further into Liam's mouth. 

Then Liam pulled his mouth off of Louis' cock, pressing a kiss to his tip before looking up at Louis. "Bend your legs for me. Remember what good boys get." Liam reminded him as he sat back on his heels and waited until Louis obeyed him. His body wanted to be so good for Liam because then Liam would make his body feel that exact same way. 

His feet were now resting on the bend and Liam crawled back over to him, spreading his knees apart with his warm hands so he could fit himself between Louis' legs.

Louis sat up after Liam was close to him again. He brought his hands up to Liam's shirt then, wanting to help the Alpha that was going to be helping him out so much, but Liam stopped him again and shook his head. "Nuh-uh, this is all about you. I still want to wait on filling you up with my cock. I want to learn your body first, gorgeous." 

He's never heard an Alpha say that before, most of them just wanting to take Louis because they were more stronger in nature to the Omegas that needed them so much. All he could do was slowly nod his head as he looked up to the man that was taking everything so seriously and it felt reassuring to Louis that Liam was going to do as he said - take care of him. 

He brought his hands back down, trying to find the duvet or the sheets to grasp tightly in his fists while Liam continued to pleasure his electrified body. 

"You can touch yourself if you want to. Don't worry about the clean up. I'm more than happy to do that for you." Liam told him, keeping his hands rested on Louis' knees. "You want my finger's inside of you, gorgeous?"

"Pl-please, Liam." Louis begged him, rolling his hips down so he could present his aching hole to the Alpha.

Liam let out a husky chuckle, his finger tapping against the colored plug in Louis' hole. "However did you get this to stay in you for so long, you silly boy?" He shook his head with a sly smile on his face before bringing his head back down, lips kissing against his inner thigh and his teeth nipping at his soft flesh.  "Let's get this thing out since you won't be needing it anymore."

Louis couldn't help but begin to push down on his stomach so his abdominal muscles could help push the plug out from his hole, which he didn't really need to do since the entire piece was soaked with his wetness. As Liam's fingers began to pull at the plug, Louis felt a strong rush release from his body when the plug was fully removed. 

"A-ah," Louis's voice whined when he felt Liam's fingertip trace around the outer edge of his hole right afterwards. 

"Your poor hole's hasn't been treated properly in a while." Liam commented as his finger continued to circle around Louis' rim. "You're so wet for me already. It's gonna be so easy for me to get inside of you and you're being such a good boy for me, gorgeous." 

Louis' chest heaved and his neck hurt because he just wanted to stare down at Liam and watch his every move as he felt it striking his nerves so sharply that he thought they would burst. He whimpered when he felt Liam pull his finger away and tried his best to see what Liam was doing because he couldn't feel him where he wanted Liam to be - filling up his hole with his long thick fingers and making a mess out of him. 

Liam now had his finger in his mouth, sucking at it before pulling it out slowly, once he figured out that Louis was looking at him. "You taste incredible, Louis. I can't wait until I get my tongue in you."

Louis' stomach flipped at that, his cock even twitching at the mention. Now, he really wanted Liam's tongue to be inside of him but Liam would probably wait to do that still. Of course the Alpha just had to tease him like that. 

"Liam, I need you now." Louis breathed out as he rested his head back down onto the mattress and squeezed his eyes shut, his cock feeling like it was going to burst the longer Louis had to wait for Liam to do something to him, Most Alphas moved at a fast pace, not being able to hold out much when it came to fucking Omegas. 

"Patience, gorgeous. I've never seen your hole before, so pretty and pink when it's puckered like this. I bet you're so tight and will wrap around my finger rather nicely."

"Won't know until you actually do it." Louis hissed out impatiently. He's never known an Alpha to take their sweet time to do what their instincts told them to.

Liam shook his head. "If you're going to be bad and talk back to me I'm not going to touch you. I'll leave you locked up here until you learn to be good and patient." Liam told him, his tone starting to get frustrated with Louis. 

His inner-Omega let out a few short whines. He couldn't let that happened because he needed Liam to touch him. Liam was the only one that would fully satisfy what he craved. He couldn't last another day of not having Liam's hands all over him when that's pretty much all he's been thinking about lately. 

"Gorgeous, I want you to stroke yourself off while I prep your hole. Can you be a good little Omega for me and do that?" Liam asked him, keeping his voice as calm as he possibly could. 

Louis' reply was just a whimper as he moved his hands and gripped his cock, already hard and aching so badly. He let out an extra whine as he moved one hand up and down his length, finally getting some attention - unfortunately, it wasn't from Liam but for now it was all Louis had to work with. 

"No, baby, not until I start first." Liam told him. 

He dipped his fingertip into Louis' hole, which Louis tried to squirm away from at first because the initial touch was very sensitive for Louis. Liam continued rubbing along the inner-sides or Louis' hole, slowly moving his finger in circles while Louis' muscles would eventually begin to stretch out the more Liam worked them. His finger continued to be pushed up into the Omega, who was so slick that Liam was actually trying his best to create fiction so he didn't slip in too deep when Louis wasn't ready for him to do that. Most Alphas barely paid attention to prepping Louis before they forced their cocks into him.

Louis chewed at his lip as he accustomed to feeling Liam's finger inside of him, his body was so turned on by what was going on that he was sure he was going to come too early. His body felt so alive and so desperate that he wanted to roughly thrust against Liam. He raised his hips up, making Liam's finger curl inside of him, hitting a spot within Louis that made his entire body shudder, a new layer of sweat blanketing over his skin. 

"That's it. You can stroke yourself now, gorgeous." Liam instructed him, nudging a second fingertip into Louis' hole, which still was trying to expand around the girth of the first intrusive finger Liam placed inside of him.

As Louis' hands began pumping at his cock, his hips also rocked back and forth, putting friction against his cock with his hands and feeling the push and pull of Liam's fingers moving inside of his slick muscles. At first, the feeling was burning him but that soon turned out to be far more pleasurable than Louis had every felt it. 

Now both of Liam's fingers were knuckle-deep inside Louis, moans falling from the young boys mouth as his hands squeezed his cock with every new push upwards with Liam's talented fingers. Louis couldn't help but curl his toes, feeling himself approaching his orgasm.

"Almost, Louis." Liam told him, his fingers moving together inside of him. 

When Liam's hand went to grip Louis' hip, helping to guide his movements against his fingers, Louis took that as his signal that he could stop holding back on all he's been keeping inside of him. 

A long whine kept struggled in Louis' throat while his lips parted, silent pants leaving his lips as he came, his release getting on his belly and on his hands. He couldn't help but keep the momentum going with his hips, riding out his orgasm at the same time he felt Liam's fingers thrusting and twisting inside of him, his knees wanted to close in and keep Liam in between his legs for as long as possible. 

Liam dragged his fingers out from him once Louis went pliant against his bed. He sat back on his heels and placed a kiss onto Louis' knee, rubbing it until Louis placed his legs back down so he was laying flat. Liam placed both of his hands by Louis' head, his body towering over his again. He was smiling down at Louis before he pressed a kiss to his forehead as he spoke against his sweaty face, "Such a good boy for me."

"You were a good boy for me, Louis, I promise." Liam said into his ear, his damp voice leaving his skin warm. Liam kissed his ear before climbing off of the bed.

Louis couldn't even bring himself to pick his head up to look for where Liam was. He was used to Alphas leaving him after helping Louis out whenever he was aroused. he didn't want Liam to be like the rest of them. He actually found himself wanting Liam to stay with him.

He moved up on the bed and rested his head down on the pillow, feeling completely worn out out from his long lasting arousal. He closed his eyes and let out a quiet and satisfied hum, taking a breath in and filling his senses with the scent of Liam mixed with the scents of sweat and sex from their bodies. The smell seemed to calm Louis down to the point where his eyelids were heavy and closing on him, no matter how hard he fought to keep them open because he didn't know if he should leave once Liam did what he wanted with his body. 

The bed shifted when more weight was added onto it, Louis guessing that Liam wasn't actually leaving him. He picked up his head, wanting to say something to Liam but he barely had the strength to. 

"Sh, just rest, gorgeous. I'm not finished taking care of you." Liam told him before Louis felt a warm wet cloth being gently dabbed across his forehead. Then Liam wiped along Louis' stomach and then down his thighs. 

Liam then switched to a colder wet cloth, pressing it to both sides of Louis' neck, and then ever so gently at his stretched hole that still needed to relax down to its regular size. The older man left the bed again, only to come with another cloth to wash off Louis' hands. 

Louis didn't know how long he even lasted before he let sleep take over him, the last thing he could clearly remember was the wet cloths that Liam was wiping his body off with. 

*** 

"Look who's awake?" Liam spoke softly when he walked through the door, Louis noticing his clothes were folded in Liam's arms as he walked over and placed them on the bed. "I had these washed for you." He reached over and moved Louis' hair that was falling in his face before he placed a tender kiss on his forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

Louis slowly nodded, his throat feeling too dry to even speak. His eyes were still fighting to stay open as his head sunk into the soft pillow. He never wanted to move again, wanting to bask in the feeling of Liam aiding him to his release for the rest of his life. He's never remembered a time when he's felt this good after an Alpha was finished with him. 

Liam let out a deep chuckle. "Your silence says enough. I'll help you get dressed so Paul can drive you home. He's out waiting for you right now." 

"You're not coming with me?" Louis asked him, not really sure why. There was no point of Liam coming with him. 

Liam shook his head as he rolled Louis's shirt up to reach the collar. Then he slipped it over Louis' head and helped him guide his arms through the sleeves of it. "Afraid not. I've got some work to do."

Louis nodded, understanding that Liam would have plenty of work to do if he wanted to keep a house like this. 

Liam then slipped Louis' new phone out from his pocket. "I put my number in for you. Just call or text me whenever you're free to." He handed Louis' phone back to him, the younger boy looking down at it while Liam unfolded Louis' underwear and kneeled down on the floor so he could pull them up his legs. 

Louis brought his attention back onto Liam when his tantalizing hands reached his thighs with his underwear stretched out to fit over them. He placed the phone down next to him and placed his feet on the ground so he could pull them the rest of the way up so Liam didn't have to dress him up like a helpless child. He was used to having to take care of himself. 

Liam was still crouched down on his knees as he set up Louis' jeans to put them on the boy. "Step with your right leg, please." Liam asked him. 

The Omega did as he was told, not even thinking about what he was doing when he placed his hands on Liam's broad shoulders to keep his balance, stepping into his jeans, then doing the same with his other leg before he took them from Liam so he could pull them up himself. Then he turned around to make sure he picked his phone off of Liam's bed. He didn't want to forget it. 

Liam brushed out Louis' shirt, making sure that he looked neat and clean after he was dressed, his lips curving into a smile, before lightly shaking his head. "There. You look as good as new."

His hands stopped at Louis' shoulders before sliding up the sides of his neck so his hands could eventually cup his cheeks before he pulled Louis in for a kiss, their noses bumping into one another's while Liam's lips moved quicker than Louis. "I'll see you soon, Louis." He promised him, giving him lips one last quick peck. "Make sure you get something to eat when you get home and then get more rest." 

Louis nodded, licking at his lips to try and have a taste of Liam against them. 

After leading Louis to the car, where Paul was waiting just outside for him, opening the back door up for him, Louis took another look at Liam's house. It looked different during the nighttime. Louis felt like it was a place he didn't mind being cooped up in. It was much better than his small old dorm. He might just miss it here when he was back on campus.

He couldn't believe the past 72 he's had. Nobody ever would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all so much for reading this. I hope you liked the smut part. I always feel awkward when writing it. You're all incredible people!!
> 
> (Also as always) LiLo's stage antics cause my death.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't challenge me, Louis. I think what happened here today was pretty clear of what happens when you try to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I've become super busy with a full time job and when I'm not working I take my few days off to relax before I have to start all over again. Who knew television shows were making growing up look so fun and easy when it's really not?

Louis didn't want to shower when he returned to campus, a part of him wanting to keep the strong scent of the Alpha on him to scare off or intimidate the others who thought they could mess with Louis. Having Liam's scent on him also gave this sense of protection towards Louis even though the two hadn't actually mated or anything. Louis actually returned to school feeling a bit happy, even though he was a bit sore from what had occurred over the longest weekend of his life with Liam. 

There were plenty of physical things that kept reminding Louis about the Alpha. Most of the things were from Liam, from his scent to everything he's bought for Louis over the past couple of days. Whenever Louis used the new laptop or the phone in his hands, his first thought was always about the older man that seemed very persistent to buy Louis all of these expensive material things, also seeming to think that he was helping Louis in a way. 

It was helpful - and extremely thoughtful and that much as strange at the same time. Louis focused very hard on the 'why' in these mysterious acts by the older Alpha. He remembered Liam telling him that Louis should do nice things in return for him as well. What could Louis possible do for Liam that could repay him for spending all sorts of money on him? What could Liam possibly want from him? It couldn't just be letting him call Louis whatever nickname he wanted. There just had to be so much more to it than that simple request. He was an Alpha and Louis knew those types always wanted something more - something that they could make all theirs because they had that much more power over others. 

Thinking about all of these possibilities also left Louis very distraction when he tried to focus on class lectures or his coursework. Every morning he'd wake up and wonder if he'd be seeing Liam at the coffee shop again. He'd be sat at his table and look around for him. His head would perk up every single time the bell in the doorway rang to see if the Alpha was proudly walking through it, wearing his usual suit that fit him so well - Louis was really starting to notice that. 

"I don't mean to be rude," Zayn began one morning when he was handing Louis back some change from his coffee order, "but who was that man you were with? Is he one of the professors at the university?" 

Louis shook his head and chewed at his lip, trying to think of the best possible way to describe Liam to Zayn. He didn't want to bark out and tell him that Liam was some creep who kept following him and buying him fancy things. How would that make Louis sound? 

"Um, well." He just didn't know what to say. 

"Is he bothering you? Do I need to call the police?" Zayn asked him, getting a bit nervous that Liam could be a danger. Louis had absolutely no idea if Liam was or not. He barely knew him and there haven't been too many warning signs that he noticed about any upcoming threats. 

Louis quickly shook his head and brought his hands up in defense. "No, no, you don't need to do that." He dropped his hands back down when Zayn gave him a nod.

"Okay. I was just making sure. I've noticed he's been watching you for quite some time now. You'll tell me if I need to be worried, yeah?" Zayn asked him before turning his back to fill Louis' order, placing a top over his coffee to keep the heat inside of it. Then he handed it over to Louis. 

The two weren't exactly friends or anything. Zayn would often chat with Louis here and there whenever he stopped by the coffee shop. Louis didn't know if the young male was an Alpha, Beta, Omega, or just some regular kid. He was a nice lad, one that seemed like friendship material. They had some things in common. Zayn loved everything about art and superheroes. He once told Louis that he'd loved to be a graphic novelist, or at least draw the pictures for someone else's novels. He loved colors that seem to pop right off of paper. Louis promised him that if Zayn ever had one published that he'd definitely give it a read. 

"Well, he hasn't been around lately so maybe I'm just overreacting." Zayn said.

Louis shrugged his shoulders as he wrapped his hands around his cup, feeling the warmth spread through him. He blew on the steam that surfaced from the snall cutout in the cup before taking careful sips. "I haven't seen him either but if you do, could you let me know?" 

Zayn gave him an odd look at his request. "Um, sure, I guess I could do that." His promise didn't sound so certain. 

Louis nodded, raising his cup slightly to Zayn. "Cheers, mate. Thanks for the coffee. I'll see you around." He stepped out of line and went back over to the small round table his books and notebooks covered over. 

He spent the rest of his morning preparing for his morning class, still drifting over to the door whenever someone new would enter the shop. Two different Alphas had come in, who happened to also be in Louis' class. Their eyes darted directly at him when he looked their way. The dagger-stares caused Louis to immediately tense up because he knew what happened next whenever an Alpha's eyes locked on a potential target. He swallowed, frozen in fear - which was something a lot of Alphas liked in Omegas because they knew they had complete control then. 

Louis didn't want his scent to leak from him because he didn't want to be aroused by any Alpha that was just going to treat him like a quick way to ride out their instincts. Sure, Louis was meant to thank Alphas after pleasuring him but it was pleasure and attention that he didn't want. His body wanted it. Louis wanted his heart to want it. 

Under everything, Louis actually did want to have a future with somebody who actually loved him for him - not just someone to mate with just because nature wanted them to. He wanted to believe that those feelings could still exist for Omegas. He knew some who were blessed enough to find truly caring and loving Alphas. Louis wanted to find one just like those after the ones he's already scarred from. 

He slowly began packing up his things, keeping alerted eyes on the two Alphas who were now standing in line to order something from Zayn. Louis hoped that Zayn would be able to occupy them enough that he could slip out of the coffee shop without them noticing him. He'd be extremely grateful if that could happen for him. 

After he pulled the zippers on his bag closed, Louis carefully stood up from his chair, hoping that its legs wouldn't make any sounds as they moved across the floor. He didn't want to be caught trying to escape an Alpha who wanted to make a claim on Louis. That would only mean trouble for the poor defenseless Omega.

As much as he didn't want to, Louis took one quick glance over to the group that were still in line for their orders. Maybe he could actually get away from them unnoticed. Apparently, his scent was pretty strong and alluring so all he could do was hold his breath and hope that this group would just let him go without having to suffer through their dominant sides wanting a piece of him. 

When the bell rang in the doorway from Louis opening it, it took everything in him not to keep looking back or walking faster. That would definitely let those Alphas know that Louis was aware that they've caught onto his scent. This wasn't the life Louis wanted to live. Why should he be living in fear when others were allowed the chance to pass by freely. They didn't have scents - or at least Louis assumed they didn't because he seemed to get stopped way more often that anyone else.  

Outside, Louis thought that he was free of them. Maybe Louis was over-thinking this. Maybe those Alphas were reacting to the strong scent of roasted coffee beans turning into a brew. 

As Louis began to take his usual route over to the campus somebody came up behind him, placed their hand over his mouth and their other on his stomach before they pulled him back -lips pressed to his ear and telling him he better keep quiet. Louis' body stilled in the foreign arms that held him captive, his eyes squeezed shut because he didn't want to se who it was or what they planned to do to him. He knew that it wasn't Liam because Liam wouldn't take him so harshly - not that Louis learned anything new about Liam since he spent time at his large house. 

"Off, Garrett. He's mine." Another voice spoke. "Where do you think you're off to?" The next boy from the group came in, walking up to Louis - tall and smug as if he owned the Omega somehow. He didn't. Nobody owned Louis Tomlinson. 

Louis then felt as his backpack was being stripped from his body, followed by his arms locking with another pair which now kept him immobile from trying to make any sort of escape. He turned his head once a ghosted fingertip trailed underneath his chin, a snickered laugh coming from whoever decided to join them.

"What a pretty boy you are. How about you open those eyes for me so I can see what a pretty boy like you looks like when he begs?"

Louis knew exactly what his voice was implying and Louis really didn't want to listen to it and the only way he felt like he could resist the wicked and luring voice was to keep his eyes tightly shut. Unfortunately, Louis knew there would be consequences when he didn't listen to Alphas' demands. Most of the time these consequences were physical acts of harm or brutal embarrassment that sometimes bordered on dehumanization. 

 So he had to come up with something - a lie of sorts - to keep himself safe and to get the unwanted attention to be the one in fear instead of him. Luckily, the little lie came to him pretty quickly because the reason was on his mind all of the time now. 

"I - I already have an - an Alpha." His voice didn't come out as strongly as he hoped. This was one of those times where he hated his Omega-self for taking over him completely. 

"Really? Well, I don't see them around." He chuckled darkly before leaning closer to Louis, his face turning so that his face is hidden against the Omega's neck. "You know, I'm a bit surprised you actually don't have one. I bet you're such a slut."

Louis could feel the faint puffs of warm air coming from the Alpha's nose as he sniffed Louis to figure out if another Alpha had his claim on him yet. Louis closed his eyes, a whimper making him sound needier than he wanted. Then he felt the tips of the Alpha's sharp teeth grace over the skin near the column of his throat.

"I believe he told you he's already being taken care of." A voice - _that_ voice - spoke, the speaker's intentions very clear that the trapped Omega wasn't one who should be messed with. That same voice always made Louis tense up a bit, in a good way, in an obedient way. 

Louis couldn't help but feel hopeful after hearing Liam's voice. He wasn't exactly sure how Liam just happened to join them on the abandoned side of the coffee shop - especially after Louis spent time looking around for Liam. 

"And who are you?" The one Alpha who had started sinking his teeth into to Louis, wanting to mark him so other Alpha's would stay away from him, asked as he brought his face away from the strong-pulsed neck of the shattering Omega.

"I'm that lucky Alpha." Liam stated as if it was the only fact in the world that mattered. Then he took a step forward, his face turning cold and angry as if these younger Alphas were touching something that belonged to him and only him. "Let him go now."

"Or what?" Louis thought this Alpha was a fucking idiot, trying to challenge a much older Alpha - who Louis knew had such strong arms that could easily wrap around his body and look like they could crush him in their hold, but Liam would probably never want to cause that sort of harm to Louis. He could only guess - and imagine - that fact.

Liam slowly began shaking his head. "The only 'or what' in this scenario is that I'll make you submit, and when I do I better not see you around him again. The first time's a chance to learn your place. The second time, well, you won't be alive long enough to see it." Liam told him, his tone still holding a rough growl. "Let him go."

"Hm, let me think about that for a second." The Alpha turned away from looking at Liam, then quickly leaned forwards towards Louis and acted like he was going to kiss the young university student. He didn't, his teeth sunk down hard into Louis bottom lip while a snarled growl left his lips as he tugged.

Louis let out a high-pitched whine and began struggling in the first Alpha's hold, his body thrashing and his mind trying to fight his body off of giving into unwanted pleasure. He was not enjoying any of this - aside from Liam coming to his rescue. 

Suddenly, the Alpha's teeth left Louis' lip, his body also leaving his personal space. He was still being held back by this Garrett character so he couldn't exactly run and right now he wanted to run into those damn strong arms of Liam, but the older Alpha was a bit busy putting another Alpha where he belonged - below a very territorial Liam. 

"I said don't touch him." Liam repeated hard, his voice coming close to being a shout and keeping his same protective and dominant warning.

His hands were curled so tightly into fists that his knuckles turned white. Liam was holding the Alpha up against the side wall of the coffee shop, a smug victorious smile mocking Liam that he now had the taste of the Omega's blood. 

That was when Louis watched as Liam brought his arm up to send a punch to the Alpha's face. The nose that was just sniffing him now had blood running from it like a weak rippling stream. 

 "Leave and don't you dare think about trying anything like that with me ever again." Liam took another step forward, pressing the Alpha harder against the wall, resembling a strong and fearless leader who would never show signs of backing down. He wanted other Alphas to be cautious of him and that trait may have turned Louis' Omega-side on that much more. He then stepped back and gave the Alpha his freedom as an offering.

"Garrett, let him go." The submitting Alpha said with a growl before he turned to go back towards the coffee shop, but not without giving Louis one last cold stare that sent shivers to the Omega. The Alpha noticed and felt like he still won over Louis. 

He could hear Liam's heavy breathing, followed by Liam trying his best to control the shout that wanted to scream from his throat. Louis couldn't help but to swallow back, no sense of freedom or relief coming over him. He couldn't help but to shake, sinking into the ground and wanting to curl his body up in a protective ball as he cried. He hated moments like this - except Liam had saved him for really experiencing what those moments entailed. 

Liam turned back to Louis, his hands that were once rough softly came up and held the sides of Louis' face. His brown eyes scanned over Louis' face as his warm thumbs stroked at his cheekbones. Instead of letting his legs give out, Louis felt frozen by the way Liam was looking at him just then.

"Are you all right, gorgeous? Did they hurt you?" He asked him, one hand sliding down from Louis' cheek and over to his lower lip that had been bitten by that other Alpha. The pad of Liam's thumb lightly dabbed at the small wound, causing a new stinging sensation in Louis' lip that made him wince and whimper. 

The older Alpha shook his head, his face scowling in disgust. "I don't want you going to your classes today. I don't trust them or any other Alphas to be around you when I can't be there to keep an eye on you." His hands now dropped from Louis' face as he began to look down and sigh in defeat, which he didn't need to do because he had won and Louis was actually feeling grateful to this stranger for what he had done. "God, it was a good thing I was here." 

Louis couldn't help but to reach out for Liam, still wanting his protection as his body was still thinking that he was in grave danger. Plus, as an Omega, he felt like he needed to show the Alpha just how much gratitude he now had for him. Louis' never wanted to do that for any Alpha before and that was because an Alpha never did the things that Liam has been for him before.

Then he drew back, eying Liam careful after letting his request set in. The Omega-side couldn't be fulfilled because Louis didn't want to be living off in some fantasy world. 

"Wh - what am I suppose to be doing then? I can't just miss out on my classes." Louis began to argue because his parents were paying almost their last dollars for him to go to university and he would never want his education to be a waste of money they don't really have. He wanted this and he wasn't going to just listen to some wealthy Alpha who wants to just take care of Louis financially in return for some sexual favors and affections. Louis wasn't an Omega who needed to rely on an Alpha - again, this was all new territory to him and he had to keep fighting off what his body wanted. Liam being his hero wasn't helping, so Louis just had to put ideas in his head that Liam only wanted what all others wanted from him: a pleased slut.

"You're going to come with me and spend the day at mine. I want to make sure that they didn't hurt you and that if you need anything that I can give it to you straight away." Liam repeated, his voice still firm as he leaned down to pick up Louis' bag that he dropped. Liam slipped the strap on his shoulder as if it was way lighter than it actually was. "I have Paul parked around the corner. Come with me, gorgeous."

As Liam began walking away, assuming that Louis would just obey him without his own thoughts, Louis stood his ground as best he could because there was still fear in him that he couldn't doubt. Standing up to Alphas wasn't easy business. He waited until Liam realized that Louis wasn't following him at his heel like some obedient dog who loved his owner.

He shook his head when Liam stopped and then turned to look at Louis. "No. You're not listening to me. I'm going to my classes. I need to attend lectures for notes so I can take the exams and pass the classes. I'm not even that hurt." Louis stated as firmly as he possibly could, which wasn't up to the same level as Liam. 

"I'm sure you can just find someone to copy the notes from." Liam told him. "Let's get going." 

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going with you."

Liam straightened his back, rolling his shoulders before he quickly walked back over to where Louis was still stood. His hands didn't touch him and Liam was making Louis feel small at his towering stature, his arms wanting to uncross and curl up to his chest.

"Don't challenge me, Louis. I think what happened here today was pretty clear of what happens when you try to." 

All Louis could do was tell himself that he better not leak out at Liam's voice. He wanted to keep on giving Liam his attitude but it was easily going to be a losing battle for him due to all of his mixed feelings towards the Alpha right now. 

The older man let out a sigh, his shoulders slouching down as he brought his freehand up to move through his own hair. He was frustrated with Louis. "Fine. How about you go to however many courses you have and I'll wait outside so I know you've been getting in and out of them safely?" Liam offered him, the way he asked Louis sounding unable to be negotiated any further. No matter what, Liam was going to be there and Louis would be back at his house.

At least he had won with this Alpha, Louis thought. In reality Liam made it out so they both got what they wanted out of this little situation. He was getting his way by going to his classes like any other student and then getting to go to a safe place with a big strong Alpha. Liam was getting to continue caring on about Louis in the way he chose to. 

"So, are you ready to get to class? You shouldn't be late." Liam partially grumbled before Louis gave him a quick nod. 

Louis began walking with the Alpha, his eyes roaming down to Liam's hand. His knuckles stained with some of the blood from the other Alpha's nose. Liam must have caught on to Louis' studying because his hand curled into a fist before he told him, "it's nothing." 

At that, Louis dropped it. He really was grateful that Liam saved him. Maybe he'd make the Alpha happy later and let him know just how grateful he was. 

Liam's plan was exactly what Louis stuck to. He went to each of his classes, trying his best not to look over his shoulder before walking into each building. Paul and Liam followed Louis in the giant black SUV while Louis used the connecting sidewalks as he always did. Liam offered to have Paul drive him but Louis still wanted to keep as much independence as he could. 

In the lecture halls Louis did get a few looks from other Alphas in his classes. They could probably smell the mixture of the three Alphas he was near just in that morning. Every other Alpha would try and beat the others to Louis if they really wanted the Omega all to himself. There were other Omegas in Louis' classes, ones that kept quiet because they were too afraid to ask about Louis' business when it came to Alphas. It would be out of line for them to swap stories if they were mated with an Alpha. Part of Louis couldn't wait to be mated to a loving Alpha because then other Alphas would know he was already claimed - and if they were smart, they'd stay away from trying to get Louis.

Liam would wait in his car outside of each class, which Louis couldn't help but wonder if people noticed that this vehicle would wait around for him and follow him. It should have brought on much more attention. If Zayn found this out, as Louis remembered from earlier, the employed boy would probably make that call to police about a suspicious SUV. He was glad that Zayn wouldn't know about this because Louis wouldn't tell a single person about his strange relationship that grew between him and Liam Payne. 

Going back to the cellphone purchase, Louis couldn't exactly call up his parents and announce that the number he was calling from was actually his new iPhone. His parents would have wanted to know how on earth Louis was able to afford something so pricey. They couldn't know about a 31 year-old buying a 19 year-old student all of these nice things. 

After Louis' final class that afternoon he walked over to where Paul had parked the car in the lot. The SUV was the largest and most luxurious out of all the cars, which also made Louis feel a little bit of a skeptical because who was someone like him doing around expensive cars? 

Paul stepped out of the car just as Louis nervously reached for one of the car doors. He opened the door for Louis, who was perfectly capable of doing it for himself. He didn't need this sort of treatment from him. If Louis wanted it, he would hope he'd fine an Alpha who wanted to do these sorts of acts of kindness for him because they wanted to - not because they had to. 

"How were your classes?" Liam asked as Louis climbed in. He extended his arm out so Louis could give him his heavy backpack, which Louis was more than happy to pass over to him because his back was starting to feel sore from carrying the weight around. 

"I want to drop my things off at my dorm room." Louis announced, purposefully ignoring Liam's question. He doubted that Liam actually wanted to know how his day was, considering he was now in front of the Alpha unharmed by anyone else. "Then I'll go with you, I promise." Louis added, kind of wanting to be pampered by Liam after his morning. Plus, he remembered the last time Liam treated him well. That was the kind of attention Louis could easily give into because he's always wanted to feel like he was more than just something that an Alpha could stick their cock into and then not care about him. 

"Sure, we can go do that first. Do you have any work that's due tomorrow? As much as I'd rather have you with me, I don't want to keep you from any exams." He noted to Louis from his reason to go to classes that morning.

He didn't want to tell Liam that his family were poor because that would probably make him want to have financial power over him. He wasn't a charity case and, if Louis had to, he'd make sure to tell Liam that.

"I've got work but nothing that needs to be turned in tomorrow." Louis told him as he sat back against the seat. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. 

Classes served to be a distraction from how Louis was really feeling. The young boy had put all of his focus into what his professors were telling their classes so he didn't have to be stuck in the dreaded nightmare that almost happened that morning. Being near Liam again, knowing that Liam had blood on his hand because of him, reminded him of the close call. With his eyes closed, it was like he was back there, being told to open his eyes from the other Alpha who wanted to do things a normal person wouldn't comply to. The life of an Omega was terrifying to him. 

A few whimpers stayed in Louis' throat, his mouth closed because he felt like he couldn't open his mouth to shout for help, which was how he always felt in those types of situations. He flinched away when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he felt like he needed to climb against the side of the car to get away from the touch he didn't ask for.

"Gorgeous, you're all right. You're safe with me." Liam told him, his voice soft and a bit concerned.

Louis slowly opened his eyes and could see the look on Liam's face. He did look like he actually was worried about him and Louis really didn't want to be tricked. When they locked eyes, Liam blinked before his hand dropped from Louis' shoulder, leaving him feel cold, but that was soon replaced by Liam opening up his arms and telling Louis, "Come here, gorgeous. Let me help you relax." 

He was tentative - he couldn't help that. He lowered his body down and looked up to Liam, as if he was asking if he could come to him because he didn't know if Liam even wanted him to be around. Louis felt like he'd be approach territory that only belonged to Liam if he took the invite too willingly. He knew the Alpha had power over him and he didn't want to make a wrong move - at least not this time. 

"I'm not going to hurt you like the others." Liam said to him, not seeming to be angry with Louis that he wasn't rushing straight over to him to be comforted. All Liam did was wait until Louis could figure out that his intentions were simple and true. He waited until Louis knew that he really was safe here with him. 

He chewed at his lip, tasting the difference once he got to the part where his blood had dried up. Louis couldn't help but to lick at the wound, hoping that if he did it enough that it would just go away. He inched his way over to Liam, leaning too forward when the car turned and causing his body to fall. Liam caught him instantly, where Louis thought he'd fall right off of the seat and crash onto the floor. Thanks - again - to Liam, Louis didn't get hurt. 

"Sh," Liam whispered out, coddling Louis as the young Omega was getting used to his body heat. His muscular arms wrapped around him but didn't hold him too tightly like a constricting snake killing its meal of a small and weak mouse. 

Louis brought a shaking hand up to press to Liam's chest, but instead his nervous fingers bunched up his expensive dress shirt into his first, clinging onto Liam because he didn't want the Alpha to let go of him. He continued to whimper still, his eyes closing as he buried his face into Liam's chest, taking in his scent and wishing that it was all over his body the moment those Alphas walked into the coffee shop. His tongue swiped across his lips, his teeth wanting to nip at Liam's shirt so he could get to the skin underneath, wondering if he tasted just like the way he smelled.

Liam pressed a warm kiss into Louis' hair, his nose pressing into Louis' soft hair. His voice murmured against his scalp that he was going to be okay and that Liam would kill anyone who ever laid a wrongdoing hand onto him. It sounded like a damn good promise. 

The car stopped just outside of Louis' corridor. His eyes blinked up at Liam, wet from tears brimming over his eyes to make them look like glass. His hand uncurled, letting Liam's shirt go free from his grasp. He wanted to stay in Liam's arms just a little bit longer.

"I'll be right out here when you get back. Then I'll take you back to mine and you'll have everything you could ever need." 

Louis nodded his head slowly before Liam moved so he could hand him his bag. Louis held onto the top loop of it tightly with both hands before he scooted back over to his side of the car. Just before he opened the door to flee to his dorm room, he took one last look at Liam, hoping that he really wasn't going to leave him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter wasn't too exciting. There was going to be tons more but I want to save it all for the next chapter. I don't know if this was even worth all that waiting but I think the next one will be! I will try my best not to have you wait almost two months in between.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me, were you up here sleeping like a good boy?"

"I am perfectly capable of doing this myself." Louis huffed, after reminding the Alpha that he wasn't broken enough that he couldn't strip himself out of his own clothes while Liam blatantly ignored him, his dark brown eyes narrowed in on the task at hand. 

Even in his stubbornness, the Omega's body was screaming at the fact that this big strong Alpha's hands were working so calmly that he felt like he was being teased somehow. With any other Alpha, Louis remembered quick hands ripping through the materials of his shirts and then working too hard against the button of his jeans and getting frustrated with the Omega for wearing such things. As much as Louis didn't want to look down at watch the masterful hands at work, his eyes would glance down from time to time to see exactly where they were.

In Louis' next moment of submission he could see and feel Liam's hands stop just at his waist. He still had his shirt on, which wasn't saying much because the cotton material was stretched out and thinning from how old it was - which also meant that Liam's heated hands bled right through it and made Louis' hips roll forward just a bit so he could sink right into Liam's hands. There was an impatient tapping against his hips from Liam's thumbs and Louis' tongue almost poked slightly out from behind his clenched teeth to lick at his lips because he,  _maybe,_ wanted to know exactly what the hands were wanting to do to him. 

He didn't dare want to meet Liam's eyes, unless it was to protest him for another time the Alpha was purposefully not listening to him. There wouldn't be much stopping the Omega instincts if he was caught looking into a hungry set of dominant eyes. 

"I'm sure you are." Liam responded with a light chuckle, his hands now running small trails up and down his sides. "I am also very capable of doing all of this for you. I want to do all of this for you, gorgeous. You had a rough morning and I'm here for you now." He gave Louis a quick smile - a rather coy one at that. 

A small huff rumbled off of Louis' lips as he rolled his eyes. Unfortunately, he didn't want to admit that Liam was right out loud. That run-in with those Alphas wasn't what Louis would ever call a good morning and Liam had been there just before things would have gone from bad to worse. As grateful as he was in his vulnerable moments, once Louis was out of harm's way, his rescuer often annoyed him by how much he really was there for the Omega. 

"Lift up your arms for me, gorgeous." Liam's tone was lighter now as his fingertips dipped under Louis' shirt and began bunching it up in his grasp. 

Before he did what Liam told him to, Louis couldn't help but to bite at his cheek. He knew that once he was completely undressed for Liam, his Omega-side would be shy but also very excited to be under the Alpha's eyes and hands - and then other parts of him as well. 

The soft material of his shirt tickled at Louis' skin while Liam slowly pulled it up over his body, another deep chuckle leaving the older man's lips once the shirt got stuck around his head, making Louis' hair stick up and turn fluffier when Louis managed to get him out of it.

That was when he accidentally met Liam's eyes, a glowing humbleness reflecting from their dark brown shade. He's seen those same eyes go through quite a few emotions already and each one made Louis feel the exact same strain whenever their focus had something to do with him. 

"Now, wait here while I check to see if the water is still warm enough for you to get into." Liam instructed him before leaning in to press a light kiss onto Louis' cheek for listening to him. Then he walked into his bathroom to test out the temperature of the bath water that he made up for Louis. 

Louis nodded his head without even having a second thought about it. He turned his head to look over his shoulder once Liam walked away from him. Louis let out a small sigh to himself as he stared at the Alpha's back, wishing that he could actually see the muscle and bones that defined the man and that his smaller hands could roam over every inch of him.

The Alpha didn't take long to check on Louis' bath, so when Liam returned Louis didn't have the best reflexes to act like he wasn't just ogling Liam's backside - which also brought a smugness to Liam's expression.

When Liam was standing in front of him again his hands slid along the length of his shoulders and then the sides of his neck, his fingertips a little bit damp. 

"I hope I didn't make the water too hot for you but it's ready once you are." Liam explained to Louis while dropping his hands from Louis' neck so he could start undoing the button of Louis' jeans.

At that, Louis couldn't help but to react fearful to an Alpha who wanted to remove his pants without his consent. What happened that morning was also still fresh to him. He placed his own hands in front of his zipper and let out a struggled whimper. 

Liam caught onto Louis' behavior quickly and shook his head with a worried expression on his face. "No, gorgeous. I'm not going to hurt you." Then he let out a small laugh, which made Louis grumble. "You can't sit in a tub with your clothes on."

"Can I just take off my own pants, Liam?" Louis asked, using his usual attitude to fight through his fear that he'd be taken advantage of again.

Liam nodded and put his hands up in surrender but not without licking at his lips and bowing his head down when Louis began to shakily open his jeans so he could start pulling them down.

Louis thought about teasing Liam and going slow but the sooner he did this, the sooner he could get into the bath and feel protected by being surrounded in the warmth of the water, which he wondered if the water would be as warm and comforting as the strong Liam Payne. 

He's been completely nude in front of Liam before but this felt like he was showing his body off to him for the first time. Everything with Liam seemed so new to Louis and he had no clue why that was. He didn't want to look too far into that either.

Once he was just in his underwear, Louis slung one arm across his body shyly, looking up at Liam through his lashes.

"So gorgeous," he heard Liam whisper and he bit his lip. 

"Come with me." Liam told him gently, offering his hand out for Louis so he could start walking ahead of him.

His steps were hesitant at first, his blue eyes watching Liam because he always wanted to know exactly where the Alpha was due to his lack of trusting them, even though Liam has promised him that he wouldn't hurt him. Words only had meaning if there was a follow through.

Passing over Liam made Louis fault for a moment, catching onto the scent of the older man that wasn't his natural one. Apparently, Liam was a fan of cologne and Louis might happen to like the strong scent of whichever one it was. The Omega didn't mind his natural Alpjs scent, either. 

Liam sent him a smile before he walked behind Louis, placing his hand lightly in the dip of his back, settling there like it was always meant to rest there.

Louis tensed at first before letting his body take control of him and relax. He couldn't help but be tentative when he had absolutely no idea what was going to happen with all of this new attention from the mysterious and powerful Alpha.

Just like the rest of Liam's house, from what Louis has been shown so far, the bathroom was just as exquisite - much larger and cleaner than the bathroom he had to share with all the other males in his dormitory quarters. The walls were lined with tan and brown marble tiles, a corner curved in to fit the large tub that Liam filled with water and bubble bath. The lights were set to dim, adding to the relaxation Liam wanted Louis to feel. There was also a large shower with a clear glass panel door. It was across from a large mirror so anybody who was in it could watch themselves in the shower.

Louis couldn't help but feel warm and blush as he began to think about Liam going for a shower and getting a proper look at himself. He also wondered what Liam did when he was aroused and had no Omega to fill his needs with. 

That thought alone made Louis' cock start to feel strained and he sucked his muscles in to keep himself from reacting any further. Plus, that same Alpha was right behind him. 

"You'll get to experience that a lot one day." Liam commented once he noticed Louis admiring the mirror with a flushed face. Then he placed a kiss onto Louis' bare shoulder, murmuring against his skin, "You need to get into the tub before the water cools, gorgeous."

Louis turned to look at Liam and gave him a short nod before taking the hand that was now offered to him.

"I'm guessing you can take your own underwear off as well?" Liam's question seemed amused. "I don't want to get you anymore excited than you already are." He mused, his eyes darting down to the bulge that Louis was sporting.

Louis swallowed, his mouth going dry. He slipped his hand out from Liam's, partially missing the contact just like when he had to let Liam go in the car that morning so he could return his belongings to his dorm room. Just like Liam promised him, he was there after Louis quickly made sure his things were well kept and that he didn't run into anymore Alphas on his way back to where Liam was waiting outside. 

There was a sharp intake of breath when Louis pulled his underwear down and his soft cock sat freely. He had to ignore Liam's eyes again. There was a very good chance Louis would remain soft if he looked to them. 

"Let me help you get in." Liam instructed, one hand back in its spot on the young Omega's back and the other used to keep Louis balanced while he walked up the two stairs to the tub and then climbed in. 

A peaceful sound of relief escaped from Louis' throat as soon as he stepped into the water, its heat surrounding his skin to capture him and let him slip away. He felt like he could let go of Liam and sink all the way into a comforting coma. Liam wouldn't let him until he was fully submerged and, for once, Louis didn't fight him on that and tell him he was fine without the Alpha.

With one hand holding onto the edge of the tub, and the other being held up by Liam, Louis slowly managed to sit himself down in the tub and even with the hot water he felt a shiver surge through his body. The bubble bath touched his chin while he closed his eyes and let out a satisfied hum.

"I'll let you sit for a few minutes while I get you some clean clothes and then I'll come back and wash you up." Liam told him, pressing a kiss to his forehead and Louis didn't care because he was enjoying the water too much.

Any other Alpha would never do any of this for him. 

When he opened his eyes and Liam wasn't with him anymore, Louis couldn't help but search the bathroom to make sure he really was alone. The feeling didn't sit well with Louis, who began whimpering because he was still fearful of a possible attack. He hated feeling so helpless when he had no reason to be. He was in Liam's large house. Nobody could get to him to hurt him here.

"Is everything okay, baby?" Liam was in the doorway and looking at Louis with a hint of worry. 

Louis immediately darted his eyes to where the Alpha was a and cleared his throat. "Y-yeah, just my instincts winding down." He managed to get out."

Liam tapped his fist against the wall and bowed his head with a frustrated sigh. "I should have gone in for coffee this morning. None of this would have happened to you then."

"It's not your fault." Louis told him. It was nature's fault for creating these species - one dominant and one weak. The balance of life could be a bit cruel at times.

Liam came back into the bathroom and grabbed a clean cloth from his bathroom countertop. Then sat himself down on one of the stairs next to Louis in the tub. His eyes crinkled when he smiled at Louis. 

"As angry as I am, seeing you with bubbles stuck to your face is fucking precious. How could anyone want to hurt someone like you?" He shook his head and scooped some bubbles up in his hand to wipe them onto Louis' face. 

Louis' been called pretty and such all his life and sometimes that really annoyed him because he wanted to be seen as the other males; ones who were masculine and strong - just like Liam. 

"Sit up, gorgeous. Let's get you washed. I picked out some clothes for you and sent your clothes down to the laundry room."

Liam dipped the cloth into the water and wrang out the extra water before touching it to Louis neck. "Your pulse is racing." 

It was because Liam was touching him so delicately and doing things that Louis had no trouble doing by himself. He was so used to taking care of himself and wanted to be pampered by someone else for so long. He couldn't believe that this was really happening. Plus, Liam was built like a fucking warrior and choosing to treat Louis.  

The cloth brushed away at his neck and then over his shoulders and down to his collarbone, Liam's eyes trained on every single part he was washing and making sure he didn't miss anything. He'd tell Louis when to lift his arms from the water so he could run the cloth along them. When it came to his legs, Liam would wrap his hand around Louis' ankle and then gently scrub his skin. 

Louis watched Liam, almost in awe, the entire time.

Liam reached across the tub to grab his bottle of shampoo for Louis' hair, squeezing some of it onto his hand. Louis could smell the spiciness as soon as the gel hit the Alpha's palm and he couldn't wait until he'd get to smell just like Liam did.

His long fingers massaged into Louis' scalp and he couldn't control the purring that left his lips as the skilled hands rubbed into his hair, getting as deep into his hair as they possibly could. 

"You can rinse now. You were such a good boy for me. Thank you for letting me take care of you." Liam told him. 

Louis let out a whine and snapped his teeth because he wasn't ready for Liam to be done with him yet. Just before he took in a deep breath to dive his head under the water, he stared at Liam while he dried his hands that were covered in soap and Louis skin in a towel, erasing Louis from their memory. 

Liam also helped Louis stand up in the tub once he told him to be finished with the bath. The bubbles in the tub were disappearing and the water was turning cold and uncomfortable on Louis' skin. He wrapped his arms around himself until Liam returned with a large towel. The fluffy towel welcomed Louis as if it had open arms for him to run into. 

"I can do this part myself." Louis suddenly said with a blush on his cheeks, guessing Liam was going to run the towel all over his body and Louis knew his body would think he was getting felt up.

Before Liam let him he helped Louis  out of the tub, not wanting the Omega to slip and hurt himself.

Liam was being quite linienant that day. That was a surprise.

When he was all dry Louis followed Liam over to where he had a large T-shirt and boxers laid across his bed. They were clearly Liam's clothes due to their size. He also let out a harsh chuckle. 

"Is something wrong?" Liam asked him, looking to the pile of clothes and then back to Louis. "Do you not like what I picked out for you?"

Louis shook his head. "Nothing is the matter. I was just expecting to see one of your luxurious suits and not something so regular." 

Liam rolled his eyes and the younger boy. "It's proof I own more than just suits, doesn't it?" His tone purposely hinting at a sarcastic comment Louis has made about his clothing before.

"I suppose it does." Louis agreed. Then he reached over for the boxers because he didn't want to stand nude in front of Liam for too much longer, especially if his body was finished being adored.

"Well, you get dressed and then take a nap in my bed." Liam told him.

"I'm not tired." Louis argued, though he was relaxed from the soothing bath he just had. He just didn't want to be treated like a child. 

"You were shaking when I found you. I'm sure your adrenaline is out of your system by now so you'll probably end up falling asleep." Liam said, not backing down from Louis this time. 

Liam was wrong. Louis seemed to always have some sort of adrenaline rush from just being around Liam. 

"Are you going to at least join me?" Louis asked, giving into a pointless battle with a sigh. He was a bit nervous to fall asleep and have nightmares about what could have happened if Liam wasn't there that morning. It would feel too real and he's wake up truly alone. 

"I've got some work to do but I'll be sure to come up and check on you when I'm able to." Liam told him as he went over to his bed and pulled back the comforter, patting the spot for Louis to climb into when he was clothed.

Since Liam wasn't going to be there and he was caving much more than he wanted to, Louis decided to tease the Alpha and that was a dangerous game for him to play.

"What if I wanted to sleep naked? I'm feeling a bit hot." He asked with a sly smile. Liam would want to share the bed with him and protect him from any terrors then.

Liam gripped the clothes tightly in his fist and then dragged them along the bed. He stopped in front of Louis and reached out to trace along his torso with his finger, the line going all the way down to his cock, which nervously twitched.

"You sure are. As much as I would thoroughly enjoy your scent all over my bed, I'd rather you keep clean." He spoke carefully and dropped his arm down, turning his head curiously to one side. "Can you do that for me, gorgeous? Be a good boy and stay clean for me?" 

Of course, he wants to obey the Alpha but he also wants to rough him up for his own toyed amusement. Louis nodfed, even though he wasn't completely set on keeping his promise.

Liam accepted his agreement with a victorious smile before smoothing his hair. "I think you'll be able to, Louis. If I come here and you don't, then there will be a little punishment in store for you." He saI'd sternly.

When Liam left Louis alone he couldn't help but to wonder what that punishment could be. As he bent over to slip the boxers around his ankles, stepping into them and then pulling them up, he startEd thinking if Liam would use his big hands on him again, still remebeming how strong they flet roaming over his body. Louis tightened his legs and did his best to keep his arousal at bay. He wasn't even on the bed yet and he was already losing the battle with himself.

He'd be way too hot wearing Liam's larger shirt so he tossed it aside and crawled into the bed that was too big for just one person to have to their own. His hands and knees sunk into the pillowy mattress and Louis rememebered the last time he was in the bed, his entire body sinking into it while Liam treated his aching hole with such precision, his fingers practically fucking him raw.

Louis mewled at that, turning and rolling on his side, breathing Liam's scent from the pillow he wouldn't mind having his face smashed into as Liam drove his hips into his ass during a wild outrage. That would be the best punishment.

As the thoughts of Liam continued to torture him, Louis rolled onto his stomach, his head now between to pillows and his hands slipping into Liam's boxers. He could have the chance to come in Liam's clothes and that made Louis' body spark with the pain of needing friction to release him from this agony. Small whimpers fell from his lips as he began dragging his arousal along Liam's bed, more desperate noises being muffled by the pillows. 

He hissed out as his tip rubbed against the soft thin material of the boxers, his hands squeezing around his length as he quickened his movements, thumb swiping along the small hole where his pre-come soothed the dry rub that his tip suffered in. He definitely wasn't staying clean from this. 

He closed his eyes, breathing in sharp breathes of Liam's skin, wanting to have his actual body weighing down on him, giving him all the attention Liam wanted to give to him with his fucking hands or mouth. He wanted to feel the wet slide of Liam's lips coating his skin as he tasted and played with Louis' hole as he got them both to orgasm, riding against each other as their high arousals bursted and eventually calmed down.

At that, Louis felt as his bulging cock began to squirt out his release and he sank into the mattress with heavy breaths. 

His body flinched when the door suddenly opener, his hands giving his cock an unexpected tug as he closed his eyes and cursed because there was no way he could hide this accident from the Alpha. He was in trouble all over again.

"I said you should rest and what would happen if you didn't listen to me." His voice stated firmly. 

Louis kept telling himself to bury his head further into the pillows to try to hide from Liam. It was no use but the Omega really didn't want to see how upset the Alpha was with him. He disobeyed and he knew that was a very bad thing to do.

Then the bed sank, signaling to Louis that Liam was now on the bed with him. He swallowed the lump in his throat, keeping his eyes closed tight as he curled his legs up and turned on his side to pretend he was asleep.

"Tell me," his voice nicely asked him, "were you up here sleeping like a good boy?"

Could Liam have heard him from wherever he was in the house? It was very possible because it was so large and empty. There was also the possibility that Liam stood outside the door the entire time and heard what he was doing, or there was the fact Louis had a really strong scent for an Omega and Liam found it intriguing right away so he came in to investigate why he was smelling it.

Did he dare lie to an Alpha that already knew he wasn't being good - one that sort of got off to? 

"Look at me when I ask you a question." His tone was cold again and it frightened Louis. It was the same tone he used on the Alpha that almost bit Louis like he owned him.

He opened his eyes carefully, his hands loosening around his cock but kept them hidden into the boxers. Then he turned to see the pair of eyes narrowed in on him.

"Answer me and don't even think about lying to me. I'll know if you are." 

Louis clenched his jaw, figuring out that Liam caught onto his scent and knew exactly what Louis was doing instead of what he told Louis to do. If he was so smart, then what was the point of even asking the Omega? If this was his way of controlling him, then Louis wanted no part of it. He wasn't going to give in like some scared Omega who never wanted to be disobedient. He wasn't easy.

"Fine! So what if I didn't sleep?" Louis asked him, his hands coming out from his boxers, covered in his come that Liam's nose became alert of at the same time his eyes locked in this dropping fingers, nostrils flaring as his pupils expanded until the black almost swallowed the brown Louis was used to seeing.

He had to keep his voice and not give in. "I've had a fucking terrible morning and then you always show up out of nowhere and deman that I do things like sleeping in you bed when it's covered with traces of you! You're not the boss of me. Just because I'm an Omega it doesn't mean I'm helpless when it comes to Alphas!" - the last part was an unfortunate lie. He wished that it was true.

He also wished he could say that to all the Alphas before Liam because maybe he wouldn't have had such a large outburst to one of the biggest Alphas he was in the company of.

Suddenly, Liam's up and crawling up the length of Louis' now trembling body, fear being built back up in him because he knew he was done for once the Alpha's eyes turned wild with rage from being talked to as if they were the worthless Omega. He was a tower over Louis, weight pressed down his arms. 

"I told you, and I'm getting irritated that I have to keep repeating myself, I'm taking care of you. I'm always looking out for you and the least you could do for me is listen when I tell you to do things, especially when it comes to your well-being." Liam growled at the shaking body underneath him, his caring ways completely gone.

He was supposed to stay in submission, dare not to scoot up until his eyes were level with the haunting Alpha - but Louis was already challenging Liam so why stop when he was able to fight back for once? So, that was what he did. With dirty hands on the sheets, Louis wiped them off and Liam watched him do it with growls and snaps, not happy that Louis threw away all the nice things he did for him. It was a slap to his face. 

"And why would I do that? What are we even doing? What is all of this between us, Liam? You don't own me." 

"We can discuss this after you tell me what you've been doing up here." He ignored Louis again just so he could remain as the powerful one like Alphas were meant to be. 

"You can smell what I've been doing so you tell me what you think I've been doing." He replied smugly, glad he was defeating his Omega side this time. 

That pride didn't last too long after that once Liam sat back and grabbed Louis arm, pulling him back with him. He let out a helpless yelp and began to struggle in his grasp to try and free himself from the harmful grip that pierced his skin. 

"Enough! Stay down, Omega!" Liam sneered, the alarming sound making Louis become pliant and controllable.

"You deliberately disobeyed me and aren't being a very good listener. I'll have to punish you with five spankings and each time you try and do it again, I'll add five more." He told Louis as he sat on the edge of the bed and positioned Louis onto his lap. 

Louis whimpered when he felt the air hit his flesh, Liam pulling his boxers down and inhaling the evidence of Louis' mess. 

"You're going to count them for me without a stutter, understand?" Liam's voice boomed.

Louis cautiously nodded.

"I can't hear you, Louis. Answer me again. Do you understand what I want you to do? Yes or no? And look at me what I ask you questions." He repeated.

Louis narrowed his eyes that time and looked back at Liam. "Yes, sir." He grumbled out.

"Good. That wasn't so difficult." Liam told him before raising his hand in the air. "Don't watch me because then you'll anticipate them coming."

Louis really didn't want to look. He was actually shocked that Liam was really going to spank him. He was used to the collected side of the rich man and he was frightened of that man as much as he was this version of him. 

The first smack on his delicate skin broke him and he almost let out a cry, choking it back because he didn't want to go through ten of them. It was sharp and it stung so much there were tears in Louis' eyes.

"One." He said emotionlessly.

The spankings weren't in a specific pattern. Liam would sometimes hold back longer on some so Louis didn't expect them to come at the same passing time. Each one was harder than the previous and Louis had tears rolling down his cheeks as he managed to count all five. On the fourth, his throat almost failed him as his voice cracked on the number. He was relieved when Liam didn't add an extra five harsh smacks.

His skin would be red and printed with Liam's hand. He knew that much. Because this was a punishment, Liam would not be taking proper aftercare of the markings he caused. 

He remained in Liam's lap for a minute, the sharp tingling feeling still eating at Louis' skin. He was speechless and didn't know what to do. He felt like he couldn't do anything until Liam told him to because he could still be punished. 

He's been hit by Alphas countless times before and they weren't out of punishment. They just hit him because they believed they were allowed to do whatever they wanted to him.

Liam's hands had been different, their touch making him feel so alive and a little less worthless. They nurtured him until he took them for granted and made them strike him.

"I suggest you get some rest now. We have much to discuss when you wake up." Liam spoke, removing a hand from the back of Louis' thigh and pulling the boxers over the sensitive skin of Louis' bottom.

The Omega scampered away and hid under the comforter, fresh tears spilling from his eyes. He couldn't toughen up enough anymore to keep his cries at bay. He didn't want Liam to hear him but there was no use.

"I don't like punishing you, gorgeous. Maybe you'll learn to behave a bit more after this so I won't have to." He said. "I'll come check in on you in another hour."

The darkness underneath the comforter was supposed to keep him safe. Louis made himself believe in that after being attacked when he was only 15. He was beaten and touched inappropriately before being left on the side of a dumpster. He didn't move away from it for hours because he didn't know if they were still waiting for him, tricking him to make it seem like it was safe and that he was free from being lured into another disaster.

He thought Liam was being honest with him that he wasn't like the other Alphas, maybe he still was. Louis was the one at fault for not listening but that was only because he was tired of being mistreated all the time. It made him test boundaries with Liam and he definitely didn't pass them. His thoughts about Liam were conflicting, having him buying him all these new high-end material things, giving him baths and a nice bed to sleep in, protecting him from anyone else who looked at him or laid a hand on him didn't add up when he could flip his switch and resemble a mean and nasty Alpha. 

Liam was right. They did have a lot to discuss. 

With a deep breath, Louis was able to talk himself into peeking his head out from the comforter. Liam was nowhere to be seen.

When he closed his eyes, he wanted to dream of the Alpha who tenderly touched him in ways he always imagined. That Alpha never had a face until now and he looked a lot like Liam. He hoped to open his eyes and see that Alpha for real again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least this time it was only a month instead of two? Haha maybe not. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promised it'd be much more exciting than the last :) 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes as this chapter was written on my phone and autocorrect has a mind of it's own!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, I let you take care of me and then what? You fuck me whenever you feel like it?"

As he began to come out from his sleeping state, Louis nuzzled his cheek against the softness of Liam's pillow while he felt a soft and tantalizing touch stroke along his other cheek. A small groan mixed in with his Omega whine gurgled from his throat as he turned away from the sensation.

"Come on now. Wake up, gorgeous. I let you sleep for an extra hour." A deep voice spoke to Louis in a tone that didn't quite match the pitch. 

He let out a groan and then his eyes opened, instantly remembering the tender touches on his cheek had been a harsh sense of reality just a few hours ago. With that, Louis sat up, gathered some of the heavy duvet, and squirmed away from being underneath Liam's body. 

The Alpha sat back on his heels, his fingers interlocking as he rested his hands into his lap. He didn't look guilty - not that Louis even wanted to look into such a beast's eyes. Then he shook his head.

"There's no reason for you to be afraid of me." Liam stated. "I'm not going to hurt you."

That was a lie because Liam already did and the older man couldn't be that foolish to tell the Omega that - one that knew what it was like to be hurt. 

Louis told himself not to turn into a submissive whimpering mess. He wanted his voice to be heard and, since Liam said they'd have a chat after Louis' nap, this would be a perfect time to tell Liam what was on his mind. 

The university student started off with a scoff, the duvet still pulled up to him to hide his body from Liam. "Well, you did. And I think your little punishment wasn't necessary." He challenged Liam with his best attempt at a stern face. 

There was a glint of something in Liam's eyes before he let out a husky chuckle. "I see it the other way around. I told you not to do something and you did it anyway."

That wasn't how Louis saw it. His body was practically screaming at him to do something his breed was supposed to do. Surely, an Alpha should know one of the basic natures of their lifestyle. Of course, Alphas would rather have all of the satisfaction of being there to take care of the heightened states but when they weren't around improvising was the next best thing. 

"You spanked me just because I got off in your bed. It was nothing major." Louis said defensively. 

The Alpha let out a frustrated sigh and his hands gripped tighter in his lap. "I spanked you because you didn't listen to me. Just like you're doing right now."

Louis shook his head again and he knew he shouldn't have been surprised that Liam's true colors would show after Liam managed to, somehow, pull Louis in.

"You're not listening to me either." Louis told him. "You should know that Omegas can become vulnerable rather quickly and having me in your bed," Louis pointed a finger towards Liam harshly, "an Alpha's bed with his strong scent all over it, is something Omegas have a hard time dealing with when their ability to control their natural urges is ripped away from them. Spanking me for that was absolutely unnecessary." Louis lowered his head as he spoke, a small growl escaping from his throat.

The Alpha sighed, running his hands down his chiseled face and revealing his wild dark brown eyes to Louis. Then Louis watched as he did something he's rarely seen any Alpha do. With heavy frustrated breathing Liam's eyes remained locked onto Louis, focusing in as the shade of brown began to change back to a more natural one - one that masked over his dominant side, leaving his Alpha ways behind. Liam could control himself around Omegas.

Before speaking to Louis again, Liam closed his eyes for a brief moment, nodding his head. "I'm aware of tendencies of Omegas overall and you believe you know about all Alphas. What I want is to be aware of you and for you to be aware of me. We're not all the same as our entire breed. Now, if you would please meet me downstairs we can continue this conversation."

What if Louis didn't want to continue having this conversation with Liam? What if he just wanted to go back to his dormitory and hide out like he was used to doing? At least he could do whatever he pleased and keep his door locked in case any Alphas caught onto Louis' scent. He couldn't seem to do that with Liam.

Louis' eyes scanned around the room, not wanting to land back onto the Alpha who was requesting something of him. There was a strong part of Louis that wanted to see if Liam would try anything on him again since he wasn't listening. If he did, then Louis would conclude his notion about Alphas. But then there was the curiousness that rested in Louis about learning about one another - something an Alpha never offered to Louis before.

"Can I have a moment first? To get myself cleaned up?" Louis asked, feeling dirty now that he's slept in the sheets he's ruined. It was always better to clean up after himself but he was so worn out from everything that happened that sleep felt like the greatest way for Louis to escape from his life for a little while.

Liam climbed down off from his bed and stood up, walking over to one side before reaching over to the middle to run his fingers gently through Louis' hair. "Don't worry about the sheets, gorgeous. If you need clean clothes feel free to the bottom drawer of my dresser." Liam nodded off to where his dresser was. "I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen."

He didn't actually know where that was because he never had the full tour of Liam's large home. He'd probably get lost and then Liam would be angry with him again. He just couldn't shake that thought now that he knew how simple things earned him ridiculous punishments.

With warm lips pressed to his temple, Louis was left alone in the Alphas room again.

His fingers were still gripping to the soft duvet while his body was slowly relaxing from the tension of his fear. Louis closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, letting out that same breath moments later. When he opened his eyes he was still in Liam's room and he could still sense that the Alpha was there. His scent would always be there.

Louis ran his tongue over his lips as he told himself that it was safe for him to get up now and he could also be strong about whatever was to come next. He crawled to the side of the bed that was closest to Liam's bathroom before sliding off, a groan coming from his throat from all the soreness he felt.

Walking into the bathroom, the tiles were cold underneath Louis' bare feet. He turned to look at himself in the mirror, a bit apprehensive in case his reflection was a form of himself that he didn't want to see - plus he knew from earlier that the group with the arrogant Alpha left some marks on his face. Luckily, and sadly, he saw what he expected. He was exhausted and so uncertain. If he were more aggressive, Louis would smash the mirror to try and break the person across from him. Of course, this was Liam's bathroom and he wasn't in the mood for whatever punishment the Alpha had for breaking mirrors in his home.

At the thought about his spankings again, Louis turned his body around, his head now looking over his shoulder with his back reflecting in the mirror. The skin had turned red from the contact of the harsh hand on the delicate flesh. There wasn't any bruising but he still knew what had happened to him. He actually thought there was going to be small bruising from how hard each slap to his ass felt. 

For a moment a rush consumed Louis' body at the reality of Liam leaving his mark on him. Then he quickly shook his head to erase the thought. He had to regain his focus on not let himself fall to his knees to the Omega's uncontrollable desires of an Alpha's harsher touch. It was wrong for Liam to do this to him.

He turned on the faucet, his head looking down at the water so he was no longer staring at himself in the mirror. His hands formed a bowl to hold the cool water before he brought it closer to his face to splash his warm skin. Louis repeated the action a few more times until he was able to clear his head. 

Then he walked over to Liam's shower, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as another quiver struck his body - another that made him frustrated because he thought that suceeded in getting rid of thinking about Liam in manners that only pleased his body. 

While muttering to himself about being stronger than his instincts, Louis grabbed the washing cloth that he had gone over to the shower looking for. He carried it in his tight curled up fist back over to the running water in the sink.

Once he got it wet and rung out the extra water, Louis lightly brushed the cloth along his soft cock and could only hope the strokes didn't make him hard again. His cock was quite sensitive when he didn't want it to be and it definitely seemed heightened around Alphas. When he felt a strain he pulled the cloth away and closed his eyes while tipping his head back to relieve himself of getting an erection.

After Louis was completely finished with cleaning himself up and tidying the bathroom - because he would be annoyed if Liam got upset with him if something was out of place - Louis was now bending down to open the drawer that Liam had told him he could borrow from and he couldn't help but feel a warmth rush through him when his fingers brushed against the soft cotton of one of Liam's numerous pairs of sweatpants. He ended up choosing a pair of black joggers, which were a bit loose on him so the waist line rested just under his hips. 

When it was time to pick out one of Liam's shirts, a part of him was sure he'd fall into the trap of bringing the shirt up to his nose and inhaling the scent of the Alpha that was treating him differently than most.

"Don't be so weak." Louis told himself.

With that, he let out a groan and turned his head to look off to the side so he could randomly pick out a shirt. Curled in his fist, Louis then backed himself away from the drawer so he could slip on his shirt. He used his foot to close the drawer, ending the entire ordeal with a huff. 

It was now the time to face Liam again and this time Louis didn't have the chance to hide under a comfy and heavy duvet. 

His steps leaving the master bedroom were small and unsure - a lot like Louis. He wanted to gain more courage the closer he was to the kitchen. He wanted to be able to voice his opinion like he was able to do when he woke up moments before. 

Louis' hands were in fists and propped closely to his chest as he made his way down the stairs and began looking around for the correct path to the kitchen.

Of course, there were times where Louis couldn't help but be fascinated with Liam's house. It was massive and he seemed to be the only person to occupy such a large space. None of the walls were painted any other color than white and walls were adorned with artwork - as there were other sculptures and abstract statues placed on small tables or standing tall from the ground in various locations. The sights were breathtaking. 

In the distance he could hear the sound of knocking going on. Louis focused his ears on the echoing sound to try and figure out its whereabouts. The main foyer was behind him and it sounded like the noise was too repetitious for someone to be knocking on the door. 

He followed the sound until he found himself in the kitchen. He couldn't help but let out a stunned gasp at the looks of it. He's never seen such a glamorous kitchen. He was used to the small dingy one in his childhood home and then the cafeterias of numerous schools he's attended. Liam's kitchen was just as impressive as the rest of his house. All the appliances were stainless steel and there were marble countertops that outlined most of the wall space. Above the sink and the island were lights coming down from steel fixtures. 

Liam, who looked up at Louis' reaction, was standing at the counter near the sink. Across from Liam was the breakfast bar where four stools were evenly spaced out and tucked under the surface.

"I was wondering when you'd get around to showing up." Liam said, the Alpha's eyes trained on Louis and looking him over. His lips curled into a satisfied smile and a breathy chuckle left his lips.

Hearing the breathy chuckled that came from such a powerful Alpha, Louis squinted his eyes in confusion. What could he possibly be doing to make Liam sound like that - sound so harmless?

"What?" Louis asked him, trying to sound defensive as he walked into the kitchen. He crossed one arm over his body to protect himself in a hug.

Liam shook his head and looked back down to whatever he had been doing before Louis found him. "I just didn't think my clothes would look that big on you. I like that though."

Then Liam nodded his head off towards the stools that were across from the marble counter he was working at. "Have a seat, gorgeous, and we can start our little chat." 

Without a response Louis obeyed, keeping his arm around his body, even as he climbed onto the stool. 

He was curious as to what Liam was doing so he raised his bottom from the stool to peer over the counter. 

"I hope you're hungry and like pasta." Liam told him as he set the knife he was working with down and wiping off his hands with a dish towel. He had been chopping tomatoes for the sauce.

At the mention of food, Louis' stomach gave a growl. He was so hungry that it actually hurt him when his stomach made noises. 

"You cook?" Louis found himself asking. 

Liam nodded. "Yeah, I do. I enjoy it and it relaxes me, surprisingly. I bet you didn't think that of me. I mean, I'm an Alpha with this time-consuming job and I practically live in a mansion. I should have people to do everything for me." He shook his head and chuckled. 

Louis responded with a nervous laugh of his own. He could easily assume that Liam would have hired help.

"There's more to me than you think, gorgeous." He commented before scooping the tomatoes in his hands and placing them in the saucepan next to him. Then he rinsed his hands off in the sink, drying his hands again with the same towel. 

"So, let's get right into this then. As you can already tell, I'm quite fond of you, Omega." Liam said, his brown eyes flashing with amusement. "And I enjoy being able to take care of you. I like that I can feel needed.

"There's a certain lifestyle I enjoy living by and I believe you're a perfect fit for it. We both can benefit from it in ways that will make both of us happy."

As Liam began to speak Louis' ears began to feel extremely hot - and he had no doubt that they were burning a bright red. He knew where Liam was going with this and Louis was ready to shoot him down. 

"So, I let you take care of me and then what? You fuck me whenever you feel like it?" Louis fired back. "I may be an Omega, and you an Alpha, but I don't agree to sex-pacts." 

He quickly noticed the change in Liam's demeanor after saying that. The Alpha's jaw was clenched and his chest was rising and falling faster than its resting pace. 

Liam's hands rested on the counter as he leaned his body towards Louis, the Omega feeling like he should retreat. 

"If you'd let me explain before jumping to conclusions, then you'd know that the arrangement I want to propose to you is not all about sex. Take the Alpha and Omega mating part out and please let me finish. Can you do that for me, gorgeous?"

Louis let out a sigh. "Fine."

"It's not a purely sexual thing. Sure, our heightened instincts often get the best of us when we're near each other at times but what I'm proposing is much more than that. What I was trying to get at before you jumped in was that I can financially care for you as well. I like the fact that I'm stable enough in my life to be able to support someone who truly deserves it. That's you." 

"Do you like that I'm young and easy to bribe with money and luxury?" Louis asked.

"I am more attracted to younger men, yes. And unlike some, I can see the spitfire in you. You speak your mind even when it irritates me. But you don't want to be used as a plaything and that's not what I want from you either." 

Louis couldn't help the sense of pride beaming inside of him because Liam noticed that about him. That made him feel like he could survive with his Omega side trying to tear him down when he'd rather not deal with it. 

"Now, in return all I ask you to do for me is let me spoil you and take you as my date to business agendas that I attend." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think that's asking for too much." 

"I don't want to go any further into the arrangement unless you're completely positive about agreeing to it. There's no written contract or anything like that. I prefer open communication between us." Liam paused when he saw Louis hesitate. "Now, you don't have to make up your mind about it right away. You can have a few days to really think about the offer. Let me finish up with your dinner so you can eat before I take you back to your dorm." Liam walked over to the stove and picked up a wooden spoon, dipping it to the pot so he could start stirring.

"Not gonna make your driver do your work?" Louis asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Liam looked over his shoulder as he stirred the noodles in the pot of boiling water. "I'd like to walk you back if you don't mind. I don't want a repeat of what happened earlier. I want you to be safe."

It was so much to think about and Louis didn't know where to start. He also didn't think this was what Liam wanted to talk to him about, thinking Liam wanted to keep Louis to have sex with him whenever instincts became too strong. Luckily, Liam was giving him a chance and a choice. There was no clear conclusion yet. He didn't want this to be a trick that would make his life miserable and hellish. He'd never forgive himself if it ended up like that. 

The rest of their time together was silent. Liam served him a plateful of pasta, and didn't make one up for himself. He gave Louis his space as he cleaned around the kitchen. 

He didnt know if it was because he was starving or not, but the food Liam made him was delicious. He tried not to eat too fast because his stomach would hurt and he could possible feel ill. He could get used to meals like this. They reminded him of home.

Home. His family.

What would his parents think about this? If he was even allowed to tell them. Maybe this was going to be a secret arrangement between him and Liam. He already has multiple questions running through his mind about all the possible ifs. 

When he was finished eating, Liam took his plate and rinsed it in the sink before putting the dishes in the washer. 

"Did you like it?"

Louis nodded. "It was good, thanks."

"No problem, gorgeous." Liam let out a sigh before running his fingers through Louis' hair in a soothing way. "I suppose I should take you back now. I don't want people to think I've kidnapped you." He joked. 

Louis closed his eyes and leaned into Liam's touch. Then he pulled away and looked down at Liam's clothes that he was close to drowning in.

"I can't go back looking like this."

"I'll have your clothes washed and returned back to you the next time we see each other. I promise."

Louis climbed down from the stool.  

"I'll give you some time to think about what we've discussed." Liam told him, his hands rising up and resting on Louis' biceps before leaning forward and pressing his lips to the Omega's forehead in a warm kiss. 

Louis opened his eyes and looked up to Liam without a word. He waited for Liam's next move because of his strong case of apprehension. 

Liam's hands rubbed up and down his arms a few times before Liam offered Louis a small reassuring smile. Then Liam decided it would be best if he opened the door for Louis so he could take the Omega back before it became dark outside.

That was the Alpha Louis actually liked being around - one that wasn't all about themselves and their sexual power over Omegas. He felt protected by Liam and maybe he could get used to that feeling after he made his decision. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will forever apologize whenever I leave for months and months between chapters! My lifetime schedule has dramatically changed since I've gotten a job and have other "adult" things to do. 
> 
> I'm also working on a few [Okay, seven...] longer oneshot ideas for my beloved LiLo. I have so many, it's insane! So, I hope to get time to work on those this summer and post them throughout this year!


End file.
